Dilemmas
by nanamisakurachan
Summary: Sasuke is forced to marry Karin and procreate, as an attempt to escape his parent's harsh wishes-he lies: "I have someone and she's already pregnant." Oh damn, What now Uchiha? Simple: Haruno Sakura SasuSaku Summary edited 12/21/10
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So, I rewrote this fic. _again. _I feel so bad for all my readers because I hardly ever update, I spend all my time making my past chapters better. (It's unbelievable how bad I use to write and how much I've improved in such a short period).

So, I hope I made this better. -Crosses fingers-

DISCLAIMER. I am not going to write that I do not own anything for the rest of this fic, so please note that **I do not own anything.** T.T

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father and as a way to get out of it, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy; ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

-x-x-x-

The street lights flashed in a blur, the only thing on his mind was getting to the hospital. His black Mercedes switched from one lane to the other, passing cars and their angry drivers who were cursing at him, but he didn't care; his father was in the hospital.

Nearing the Konoha Hospital, Sasuke slowed to a stop outside the emergency ward, not even bothering to park his car, he ran inside.

"Where is Uchiha Fugaku?" He yelled, slamming his palms on the counter where the nurse was seated behind.

"H-He's in emergency room f-four, U-Uchiha-san." The young nurse stuttered, looking up from her computer, the Uchiha was already gone.

He ran down the hallways, disregarding the doctors and nurses who were telling him to walk, as he made another right, onyx orbs caught sight of two figures, his mother and brother. Itachi was rubbing their mother's back soothingly.

Sasuke sat down next to his mother, silently examining her. She was very quiet, unlike her usual cheery self, her eyes were blank as she stared at the tiled floor.

He turned towards his brother, signaling for him to explain, Itachi nodded, getting up.

"Mother, Sasuke and I are going to get a drink, do you want anything?" He asked gently, but received no reaction, something flickered on both brother's face only to be quickly covered. It hurt to see their mother like that.

-x-x-x-

"What happened? Explain." Sasuke commanded when they were out of earshot.

The older Uchiha turned towards his younger brother, "I got here after the doctor explained briefly about father's state, and mom has been crying since. All I could understand from her is that father is dying and only has a couple years left to live_,_" Sasuke stared at his brother incredulously.

"_What_?"

"Apparently, father has known about this for a while and didn't tell anyone," Itachi paused and looked up, "g_od the old man is so stubborn." _He whispered, closing his eyes.

Both were silent before Itachi sighed, "I asked the doctor to call us when he has time, to tell us more about father, but for the mean time we better get back, they are going to transfer father to another room soon and mom needs us."

Sasuke nodded, in a daze, still not believing the information just told to him.

-x-x-x-

The three entered the room, Mikoto being led by her sons, Fugaku stared at his family, nodding his head 'hello.'

Mikoto looked up slowly, her head tilted to the side, new tears forming, "Why didn't you _tell _me? I'm your _wife." _The Uchiha Matriarch whispered, falling to her knees next to her husband's bed, no one needed her to clarify what she was asking about.

He looked at her, his gaze even, to anyone else it would seem like a heartless, criticizing stare, but there was a spec of pain evident in his eyes. "I couldn't." He replied, lowly.

Sasuke stood to the side, fist clenched, next to Itachi.

How can somebody like _him_ be dying? This was the man that he looked up to his whole entire life, the person who smirked proudly whenever he did something better than his brother, the man who's comment meant _everything_. Why the _fuck _is he dyeing?

"Excuse me, may the family members of Uchiha-sama follow me, the doctor wants to speak with you." A nurse said, quietly.

The two brothers looked at each other, then their parents, deciding that the couple needed time alone anyway, they nodded and followed the nurse.

When the siblings entered the doctor's office, the nurse bowed and left quietly. The room was silent for a while, Sasuke stared at the man in the white coat, _Isn't he a good friend of fathers? _He thought, vaguely remember seeing him at the Uchiha mansion when he still lived with his parents.

The doctor sighed and looked both brother in the eyes.

"Your father, Uchiha Fugaku," He paused and released another heavy sigh. "a _great_ friend of mine, has malignant (cancer) cells forming in the tissues of his brain. In many people, the onset of these symptoms is very gradual and may be overlooked," He paused again, it was obvious how much this pained him. "I'm sorry; occasionally, however, these symptoms appear more rapidly. Your father, has been secretly going through chemotherapy, but his body recently stopped replying to treatments. _I'm sorry, _but there isn't much we can do; the best advice I can give is for him to live the remainder of his life to the fullest and Fugaku knows that."

-x-x-x-

Itachi walked into the room, followed by Sasuke; from the way that Mikoto laid her head on the hospital bed, sleeping soundly, it was evident that the couple have made up and is no longer fighting. The Uchiha watched his wife breath softly, his onyx orbs moved from her to Itachi and Sasuke.

Fugaku sighed, "I assume, my doctor has told you everything and I do not have to explain." His sons nodded.

"I only have a few more years left on this earth, and before I die, I would like to see one thing happen and I will die content," Sasuke had a bad feeling, "I want to see you marry and have children." He finished.

Hearing his dad bring up 'that' subject, Sasuke's down cast expression turned angry; before his younger son had the chance to retort, Fugaku continued.

"Your mother and I have given you more than enough time to look for a spouse and you still haven't found one. I took the liberty to arrange a marriage for you, remember Karin? She is now your fiancee."

Two pairs of onyx orbs stared, wide eye, at the man in the hospital.

"You. Did. What. Are you _crazy?" _Sasuke asked, through clenched teeth, restraining himself from attacking his own father.

"I clearly stated that, Karin is now your fiancee, you and her should get married as soon as possible and begin a family." He explained.

Of all the people that he has ever met, Sasuke hated _Karin _the most; She threw herself all over him whenever she had the chance and thinks that batting her eyelashes like it was defected is attractive. It wasn't. Whenever he was forced to see her she is always wearing a whole company of cosmetics on her face in attempts to hide her ugliness, which in Sasuke's opinion fails because at one glance you can clearly see that she was not pretty, at all; and her clothing choice seems like it was ordered straight from a whore magazine. Hating her was a large, **large **understatement.

"You can't do that." The youngest Uchiha murmured, his bangs covering his face. _The only fucking reason you're doing this is because of your stupid pride, you only chose that bitch because her family is high in status; settling down my ass. _He thought, glaring at his father.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Why may I not?" He asked, provoking his youngest son.

"Because I already _love someone._" The moment those words left his mouth, Sasuke inwardly winced.

"I didn't know you have a lady. She must be a looker." Itachi commented; _Foolish little brother._

"Who is it?" Their father asked, ignoring his older son, eyes boring into the younger one.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke answered.

"I am your father!" Fugaku yelled, losing his patience.

"No father would make his son marry a _slut._" He retorted, the last word coming out more harsh than the rest.

Itachi grabbed his younger brother's shoulder, not wanting him to attack their father.

"As long as you marry Karin, I do not care if you get yourself a mistress." Fugaku bargained.

"That's not possible." The Youngest Uchiha replied.

"What do you mean it is not possible, I'm allowing you to _have a mistress_ as long as you marry and have a child with Karin."

"She's Pregnant." Sasuke lied.

Fugaku's eyes widened, "_What?" _He hissed.

"The woman I love is _Pregnant!"_ His son articulated loudly.

Itachi gripped his younger brother's shoulder, signaling for him to relax.

Sasuke calmed, shook his brothers hand off him, and turned towards the door; "You'll meet my girlfriend soon, as long as I have her, I will not look at anyone else, there is no way in _hell _I'm marrying someone like _Karin." _He spat her name out as if it was poison and walked out.

_Where the fuck am I going to get a pregnant girlfriend... _He pondered, not knowing that within the next 48 hours he will have much more than what he bargained for.

The young Uchiha will soonhave a woman that _will _be pregnant and the child will be his.

-x-x-x-

A/n: So? Did you like? I realized that this fic starts off with an insanely boring start, but I can't add more events without ruining the amount of chapters uploaded.

It is also rather short ne?

review. _review. _**Review! **_**REVIEW!**_

_Rewritten on 11/25/09_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I'm sorry for not updating, please forgive me, but school is just so _so _**troublesome. **

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father and as a way to get out of it, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy; ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and REVIEW! **

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

**Recap...**

"You'll meet my girlfriend soon, as long as I have her, I will not look at anyone else, there is no way in _hell _I'm marrying someone like _Karin." _He spat her name out as if it was poison and walked out.

_Where the fuck am I going to get a pregnant girlfriend... _He pondered, not knowing that within the next 48 hours he will have much more than what he bargained for.

The young Uchiha will soonhave a woman that _will _be pregnant and the child will be his.

**New Chapter...**

Haruno Sakura quietly took a sip of her coffee, savoring the only thing that kept her sane during her long, tedious hours at the hospital. As a prodigy in the medical field, she is rarely free, always drowning in work, whether it be self given or not, Sakura is _always_ busy.

A repetitive beeping penetrated the silence in the cafeteria, the doctor sighed _The peace was good while it lasted, _she thought, hurriedly chugging the remaining caffeinated drink. After tossing the Styrofoam cup in the trash, the pinkette checked her beeper, Report to Tsunade's office ASAP. Another sigh escaped her plump pink lips, "Oh, the joys of being a doctor." She said sarcastically, but was ignored by the other people in the lunch room, those who were too engrossed in contemplating; worrying about friends or family that were admitted into the hospital.

Natural pink hair followed smoothly as Sakura made her way through the hospital, heading to her mentor's office.

"Haruno-sama." A nurse greeted as the said person entered the elevator, Sakura smiled and started a brief conversation with her fellow workmate.

At the young age of twenty-three, Haruno Sakura is a legend in the medical field, managing to graduate years earlier than any of her classmates, finishing medical school by the time regular med. students started. In addition, training under the legendary Tsunade, a medical _goddess _who helped the young, bright woman become who she is today, a well-rounded doctor/medical researcher who is respected everywhere. Many suspect that, one day, the pink medic will even surpass her teacher.

"You needed me?" The emerald eyed woman asked, taking a seat in her mentor's office.

The blonde sighed, turning her attention to her student, "Yes, I need to ask a few questions on the IVF research you headed."

For the last couple of months, Sakura led a research group, trying to create a better version of In Vitro Fertilization, IVF for short. Many weeks of planning and observation led the team of medical researchers to the development of a newer, safer version; their months of agony was not unrewarded.

Sakura nodded and got comfortable, in Tsunade language, a few question meant a long time in her office.

-x-x-x-

"Last question, has this IVF been tested and deemed safe?" Tsunade asked, after an hour and a half of none-stop explaining, Sakura was almost finished, but this was the most troubling part.

The younger doctor hesitated.

A blonde eyebrow rose in question, "Tell me Sakura." Tsunade ordered.

She answered, unwillingly, "We haven't found a couple who is willing to become a test subject, at least not one that passes the criteria assigned by the global health institute. There were a few that nearly passed the test, but there were some complications in their background check and they were quickly dismissed; deeming them unworthy experimental participant." Emerald orbs glanced around the room.

"What are you not telling me Sakura?"

Said woman sighed, "This IVF, has a really high success rate, I just don't get why nobody wants to try it. They even get paid! We need people to test this out soon, really soon. I received a message earlier and we have a deadline, at least one couple has to do it or the whole project will be canceled."

The blonde sighed, "When is the deadline?"

"In two days." Sakura answered, shrinking into the seat.

Silence.

"What?" The older woman asked, unusually quiet.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _The younger repeated, like a mantra in her head.

"You were supposed to have everything settled. _Sakura! _How can I trust you with another research project if this is how you handle it?" The head doctor asked, exasperation oozing from every word.

The words, no matter how true, still pierced her like sharp surgery tools.

"Don't worry, I _do _have it settled." Sakura reassured, sitting up straighter.

"Do you really?"

She nodded, "I'll do it."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "You're not even dating anyone, who will be the father."

Sakura inwardly scoffed, _Beats me, I have the love life of a fucking rock._

"Details, Shishou, Details. Don't worry, I'll turn in a report about the specifics, along with a background check of my partner and I." With that said, the pinkette got up and left the room, not even waiting for a reply. _Royally Fucked. _

"Wait, Sakura!"

Said female turned around, "Huh?"

Tsunade smiled lightly, proud of her student, "Take today and tomorrow off. You'd be on call." She said, closing her office door.

Sakura smiled, "I love that woman." She said softly, "Hey, at least I get paid. There's a Pro." She joked, walking to her office to grab her stuff. _God knows I need the money. _

Himeko Haruno helped Sakura make many decisions growing up, whether it be intentional or not; becoming a doctor was greatly influenced by her mother's sickness. It is a deadly and costly illness that doctors all around the world is still just trying to understand. Sakura spent many sleepless nights in the medical research center, conducting possible cures, analyzing and collecting data, but to no avail. Her mom was still sick and the deadly cells were still eating her away. Although the cure has not been discovered yet, life prolonging medicine has been found and that is the only thing keeping Sakura sane and her mother alive. Unfortunately, the medicine is very pricey and comes with multiple side effects, but the young doctor promised herself that she would do anything and everything to help her mother, not wanting her to leave, like her father did many years ago.

The memory of her father's death was something Sakura tried to push to the back of her head, yet, somehow, it always comes back to haunt her; the heartache, the sadness, the tears, never to be forgotten. Her father died when she was fourteen, nearly a decade later the pain is still there, as if it happened yesterday. She remembers listening to her mother cry at night when she thought Sakura was asleep, the dark rings under her mother's eyes from overworking, to put food on the table, give Sakura a proper education, and a warm cozy home to stay in. It pained her to watch her mother suffer, even now, her mother was suffering, but she was determined to make everything right again.

She didn't mind paying for everything; the bills, the medicine, the food, etc.; but not minding and not being able to are two entirely different things. Though Sakura was a doctor, her pay was only barely able to support her and her mother. She didn't do the things people her age did; going to clubs, shopping, partying, going out to dinner, _dating, _all these luxuries were taken from her the moment her mother fell sick, but she didn't complain. Compared to the amount of pain her mother suffered, this was puny, nothing.

After a quick round, checking on her patients and making sure the nurses knew what they were doing, Sakura left the hospital.

Arriving home, the off duty doctor quietly dropped her stuff and went to check on her mother.

Said woman was sleeping in her room, Sakura, deeming everything is fine, entered her own bedroom and proceeded to fall asleep, twenty-four hours of working finally catching up.

-x-x-x-

Emerald orbs snapped open, a bang was heard downstairs. "Shit, Mom!" She sprinted downstairs, fully awake.

Her mom was found on the kitchen floor, shattered glass and spilled liquid surrounding her bleeding form.

Blood was gushing from a gash on her head, Sakura ran to the woman who gave her life, checking her pulse.

It was weak, but still present. Releasing the breath she didn't notice she was holding, Sakura grabbed the phone and called an ambulance.

"Are you alright?" She asked whiling grabbing the clean kitchen towel and placing it on her mother's wound, putting pressure to clot the blood flow.

Her mother's hazy eyes cleared a little, enough to process the situation.

She nodded slowly, "I was making tea," she said softly, remembering, "my arm wouldn't listen to me and it just, I just," She sighed.

Sakura reassure her and whispered soothing words, not pressuring anyone to finish.

The medication taken for Himeko's illness has a few side effects, although the cons to this medicine rarely makes it's appearance, when it does, the results could be fatal; uncontrollable twitching, sudden weak muscles, and lack of control.

-x-x-x-

Sakura stepped into the hospital, _I never leave this damn place, _she thought bitterly, making her way towards the emergency ward.

On her way there, Uchiha Sasuke appeared in her peripheral vision. He was angrily making his way to the exit, in his state, he didn't seem to take notice of anyone, _Better not approach him. _She thought.

-x-x-x-

A/n: There you go! This rewrite took me all day :( I'm a sorry excuse for a writer

...and updater.

I hope you like this, now everything seems more realistic and believable.

P.S. I changed the last letter to Sakura's mom name. :D

**REVIEW! **

_Rewritten on 7/2/10_


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here is another one! Yay!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy; ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and REVIEW! **

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

**Recap...**

Sakura stepped into the hospital,_ I never leave this damn place_, she thought bitterly, making her way towards the emergency ward.

On her way there, Uchiha Sasuke appeared in her peripheral vision. He was angrily making his way to the exit, in his state, he didn't seem to take notice of anyone, _Better not approach him. _She thought.

**New Chapter...**

.Sasuke.

The young Uchiha silently stood in the shower, lukewarm droplets continuously hitting his defined back, getting rid of stressful kinks and knots. The hospital episode replayed over and over in his calculative mind, _This is all father's fault, fucking high-ass expectations. _

"Fuck!" He yelled, punching the shower wall, "Fuck dad, Fuck cancer, _Fuck Me! _Fuck me for fucking lying. Fuck me _and Fuck Karin!_ Fucking _Bitch._" Settling his forehead against the tiled surface, he stood. Under the shower. Thinking.

-x-x-x-

Onyx orbs opened slowly as sunlight poured through the window, glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand, the Uchiha groaned, it was too early to be awake. Especially after yesterday's events. _Damn sun. _

He slowly got out of bed, groggily making his way to the bathroom. His eyes had bags beneath them, the result of a sleepless night of tossing and turning, worrying about what will happen. _I Look like shit_, he thought, grabbing his toothbrush.

After half-heartedly going through his morning routine, Sasuke felt better. He made his way to the kitchen. Being a bachelor meant no wife to cook and clean for you, you do everything yourself, unless you hire a servant. The young Uchiha tried, multiple times, to keep a maid, but none of them could keep their job, always stealing his possessions or sneaking into his bed when he was asleep. A maid and an Uchiha did not bode well. Much to the said man's displeasure, taking care of his condo was a pain in the ass.

Right when he opened the refrigerator to grab the necessary ingredients to make breakfast, the house phone rang, deciding to ignore it, he continued searching the fridge's contents. The caller was persistent, continuing to call. He sighed, closing the refrigerator door and snatched the phone off it's charging place.

"What?" He asked, weaving a hand through his raven hair.

"Hey Teme! What died up your ass?" The caller greeted cheerfully.

"Naruto." The Uchiha replied.

"What are you talking about? I didn't die in your ass." The blond laughed at his own joke.

"You're not funny, what do you want from me." The Raven haired man questioned.

"Relax, chicken-ass. Come have ramen with me."

"No." Was Sasuke's curt reply, but before he could hang up, the cerulean eyed male stopped him.

"Don't you want to talk about your feelings?" He asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

"Heard you left the hospital fucking pissed yesterday, what shit pit did you get into?"

Dark eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "How do you know about that?" He interrogated.

The caller chuckled, "I talked to Sakura-chan earlier, she mentioned seeing you stomping out of the hospital, saying something about you looking like a crazy bull. Anyways, come eat ramen!" The Uzumaki commanded.

Sasuke growled, angry that the Haruno saw him the way he was last night _and _shared it with the Dobe. "No."

"Too late Teme, I'm already outside your door, so put on some fucking clothes and we can leave!" He cheered.

The Uchiha groaned, hearing his front door open.

"Dobe, how the fuck did you get in here?"

"I used the spare key." The said man answered.

"I didn't give you a spare key, dumb ass." At that, the blonde smiled sheepishly.

-x-x-x-

.Sakura.

Haruno Sakura is _not _a morning person. After a sleepless night filled with doubts of the future, the statement could not be any more true. Especially at eight A.M. in the morning. The annoying ringing of the alarm clock continued, not settling until the job of waking the pink haired doctor was fulfilled.

"I. _Hate. _Alarms." She growled, but got up nonetheless.

After brushing her teeth and jumping in and out of the shower, she changed into her scrubs. In the midst of doing her hair she realized she wasn't due at work today. She is off. _I woke up early and changed when I am off. Fml. _She thought, throwing her brush down. "I have a feeling today is going to be one of _those _days." She said out loud, "Might as well do something productive."

She slipped on some casual clothes and made her way downstairs, mind set on making some breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen, the sight of broken glass and dried blood greeted her emerald orbs. "Wonderful reminder of fun times." She said sarcastically, walking to the cleaning closet for a broom.

She began cleaning yesterday's mess up.

Right when she finished, her cell phone rang, the caller read 'The Dumb Ass.'

"Hey Naruto." She answered, closing the cleaning closet.

"Sakura-chan! Good Morning!" He greeted.

Said female checked the wall clock, "I'm proud Naruto, it's only eight thirty and you are already up."

The male chuckled, "I called because I've missed you and want to watch your beautiful face as I-" He was cut off.

"Woh, calm down. Please don't finish that sentence. I don't want Hinata to come hunting my ass." She joked, plopping down on the couch.

Naruto thought over his words and her comment, "Ah! Saku-chan is a pervert!" He yelled, laughing.

"It's all influenced." The Pinkette replied.

"I was going to say, as I eat ramen." He finished.

Sakura chuckled, "Alright, give me the time."

"Maybe in about twenty-five, I'm going to drag the Teme down too." He said.

Last night's events replayed in the Haruno's mind, "I don't know if that's going to be possible, he seemed pretty pissed last night at the hospital, he reminded me of a bull." She commented.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What was Sasuke doing at the hospital?" He asked, "Was he picking you up?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nothing is going on between us and I have no idea why he was there, go ask him." She said.

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were friends, but nothing serious. The only time the two hung out was through Naruto, the blond being their mutual best friend. They never hung out alone. The trio spent a lot of time together and the blue-eyed male was dead set on his best friends 'hooking' up, saying how awesome it will be if "...Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, Hina-chan, and I can all go out on double dates!".

"The Nile isn't just a river in Egypt Saku, and I will. See ya in twenty-five." With that, the blonde hung up.

-x-x-x-

"I love the smell of this place. Don't you Teme?" Naruto asked, pulling his girlfriend, Hinata, closer to him as he made his way to a booth at Ichiraku.

"No."

Blue orbs widened, "There's something wrong with you Chicken-ass!"

"There is something wrong with _you _for eating this shit three times a day, every day." He retorted, sitting down across from the couple.

Before the blond could counter, Hinata interrupted, 'S-Sakura-chan is here."

Seeing her friends, the Pinkette walked over and took a seat next to Sasuke, "Hey guys." She greeted, smiling.

Sasuke, remembering that the woman next to him told the dumb ass across from them about last night's scene, mentally seethed. Not that she wasn't allowed to share what she saw, he didn't specifically tell her not to, but _still_.

"Good morning." Hinata replied, returning the smile. The two females were best friends, been best friend with each other since grade school.

"Sakura-chi! I Missed you!" Naruto yelled dramatically.

Noticing the man next to her didn't reply, she turned to her left and gave another greeting.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." She repeated, even though the two aren't the closest, they were still nice to each other.

Usually.

"I don't reply to rude people." He said.

Sakura blinked, "What the fuck are you talking about? _You_ are the one being rude." She retorted, jabbing him on the shoulder.

The waiter interrupted their bubbling fight, after ordering, a pregnant silence fell between the four.

Normally, Sakura would have a better grasp of her emotions, but after yesterday, she needed a vent. It just so happen to be Uchiha Sasuke. _He started it. _She reasoned. turning her head to the side.

"So, how is everything?" Naruto asked, oblivious to the tension between his two best friends.

Hinata gently nudged his side, signaling him to stay silent.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, annoyed that he actually felt guilty for snapping at the pinkette.

"What's wrong? You don't usually lose your grip like that Sakura-chan." Hinata said, eyeing her best friend.

Said female sighed, _Better share with Hinata if I don't want to feel even more guilty for snapping at Sasuke when he talks to me again. _"I'll tell you about it somewhere out of the guy's hearing distance." She whispered, getting up, the Hyuuga close behind.

Since Naruto was too engrossed in his, recently arrived, meal, Sasuke went and followed the girls. _I just want to know if she is pissed at me. _He reasoned. _That is the only reason I'm following. _

Sakura led Hinata to the corner of the restaurant, leaning against the wall, she began reciting the last twenty-four hours of her life.

Hinata put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not saying anything.

"Can you Believe it? I have to find a guy in the next forty-eight hours to be my _baby daddy._ What the _fuck?_" She cursed, emerald orbs shinning with gushed tears.

An uncaught Sasuke continued eavesdropping, using all his effort to keep his face emotionless.

_Fate is Fucking with me. _He thought. _Throwing me in a shit pit and giving me the prefect shit cleaner. Fuck you Fate. _

-x-x-x-

A/n: :) Another chapter down. I am really proud of myself. I'm comparing the old version to this, wows :D I Really Hope you Guys Like This.

**R**_E_VI_E_**W**

_Rewritten on 7/6/10_


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm actually Re- falling in love with this fic! 3

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy; ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

**Recap...**

Sakura led Hinata to the corner of the restaurant, leaning against the wall, she began reciting the last twenty-four hours of her life.

Hinata put a comforting hand on her shoulder, not saying anything.

"Can you Believe it? I have to find a guy in the next forty-eight hours to be my _baby daddy._ What the _fuck?_" She cursed, emerald orbs shinning with gushed tears.

An uncaught Sasuke continued eavesdropping, using all his effort to keep his face emotionless.

_Fate is Fucking with me. _He thought. _Throwing me in a shit pit and giving me the prefect shit cleaner. Fuck you Fate._

**New Chapter...**

Sasuke quietly sat down in his seat, Naruto was obliviously slurping and devouring his third bowl of ramen. _Disgusting. _The Uchiha mentally commented.

A few minutes later, the girls joined the table, still unnoticed by the blond. Hinata smiled adoringly at her boyfriend, glad he was so into his meal as Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend's ignorance.

Sasuke smirked, sending a knowing glance at the Pinkette next to him, to which she gazed back confusingly.

After everyone finished their noodles, Naruto decided to ask Hinata out to the movies to which the black haired beauty could not turn down. The Hyuuga gave her friend an apologetic smile, signaling they will talk later, and was swept away with her blond boy friend. Sakura smiled and gave a wave to Sasuke before leaving the restaurant, unknowingly being tailed by the Uchiha.

She walked to her car, _Explaining everything to Hinata was a good move, I feel better now. _She thought. Right when she was about to enter her car, somebody grabbed her arm. Panicking, the Pinkette's self-defense training kicked in and she made a low round-kick, hitting the person's leg. Hard.

The stranger groaned and kneeled over in pain, grabbing his injured limb tightly. Emerald orbs opened slowly, glancing at her attacker, they widened in shock.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, helping him up, "Are you alright?"

"Aa." Sakura ignored the reply and began folding up his pant leg, examining the bruise that she most likely created.

"You kick way harder than a person your size should."

"I'm Sorry Gaara-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you, you caught me by surprise." She explained, fixing the said man's clothes.

"You kick everyone who surprises you? I wouldn't want to throw _you _a surprise party." He commented lightly, moving his leg from the doctor's hold.

"You know what I mean. Stop moving." She commanded, gripping his leg tighter.

"I'm _fine._" He retorted, shaking his leg to prove his point.

"I kicked you hard. Let me make it up to you by preventing a bruise." She bargained, reaching for the red head's leg.

"I'm _fine._ Make it up to me some other way." He replied, helping his friend up.

"You're a pain." She said, but got up nonetheless.

He gave her a boyish smirk, "Coffee?" he asked, holding his arm out.

Sakura smiled, "I don't know." She played, pretending to check her cell phone.

Gaara stared at her, "You nearly cripple me and all I'm asking for is a little date as compensation, yet you deny?" He asked, incredulously.

The pinkette giggled, "It's been a while, why not?" she answered, grabbing his arm.

The green eyed companions have known each other for a while, the red head always having a soft spot for the doctor. A _crush _if one wanted to get technical. It made him do crazy things, _love. _Sakura and him met when he got into an accident a couple years back, she was his doctor and on his road to recovery, they became close friends. The Haruno brought him out of his depression and gave him a goal to reach for; Her affection.

As the two gave the waiter their orders, Sasuke sat in a nearby booth, eavesdropping.

_The only reason I am here is to make sure that emotionless bastard doesn't do anything to my future. _The Uchiha thought, mind already set on making Sakura have his kid. It was a win-win situation, she gets a 'baby daddy' and he gets his parents off his back.

"Why the hell is she even talking to him? I would have just left him in the parking lot with the bruised leg."He grumbled.

"Hi sir, are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, batting his eyelashes. Sasuke shivered.

"I'll have a cup of dark coffee." He answered, ignoring the moves that the worker was making.

The waiter wrote down his customer's order and with one last smile and walked away, in what his mind thought was sensually. Onyx orbs twitched, _I don't ever want to be at the receiving end of a guy's flirting. _He thought. _I might need therapy. _

-x-x-x-

"How's everything with my wonderful doctor?" Gaara asked, trying to spark conversation.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully, "Ever the flirt." She commented, receiving a smirk, "I've been better." She answered.

The red head gave her a questioning look, "Explain."

Emerald orbs clashed with their twin, analyzing. _To tell or not to tell. _Sakura thought, weighing the pro and cons.

"What the hell, why not." She decided, leaning forward, she explained her dilemma. The Red head listened quietly.

As the pinkette revealed her story, an Uchiha not too far away was cursing like a sailor. "She isn't suppose to tell _him._" He growled, rubbing his temple and taking a large gulp of his drink.

The words 'I can be the father' penetrated the raven-haired man's ears and he turned towards the couple he was stalking. _That better have not been said by the fucking ginger. _He thought, glaring at the red head. It _was_ said by the 'ginger.'

At the table, Gaara was staring at Sakura expectingly.

"What did you just say?" She asked, mouth gaping. _Yes, what __**did**__ you say asshole. _Sasuke thought, leaning against the booth to hear clearer.

He released a breath, "If you want, I can be the father." He repeated, cautiously.

"_Fuck." _The Uchiha muttered, clenching his jaw.

-x-x-x-

A/n: I liked how this one came out, the old chapter was _way _more unrealistic.

:) **R**EVI_E_**W**! :]

_Rewritten on 7/7/10_


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: I'm still kinda in love with this, but a great new plot just popped into my head today :O Damn me and my whorish (literary only) ways. (:[)

Chapter 5 Ya'll!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy; ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

**Recap...**

The words 'I can be the father' penetrated the raven-haired man's ears and he turned towards the couple he was stalking. _That better have not been said by the fucking ginger. _He thought, glaring at the redhead. It _was_ said by the 'ginger.'

At the table, Gaara was staring at Sakura expectingly.

"What did you just say?" She asked, mouth gaping. _Yes, what __**did**__ you say asshole. _Sasuke thought, leaning against the booth to hear clearer.

He released a breath, "If you want, I can be the father." He repeated, cautiously.

"_Fuck." _The Uchiha muttered, clenching his jaw.

**New Chapter...**

_Gaara just-h-he wants to be my baby daddy! _Sakura mentally screamed, making a mental Pro and Con list. _He is so nice and caring and sweet and cute and handsome and hot and wonderful. He has the money to financially aid the baby if I ever die, but we aren't in love. He won't be able to live life to its fullest if a baby is holding him down. A baby will ruin his life. _Emerald orbs glazed, _I can't do that to him. Gaara is too great. _

As Sakura continued her deep debate, the subject of her thoughts was anxiously waiting for her reply. He looked impassive, but on the inside he was nervous. _Very _nervous.

_Say no, Say no, Say no, Say no... _Sasuke prayed, like a mantra, over and over again. 

Sabaku no Gaara has had his eyes on the woman before him for a while, wanting more than anything for a shot with her and this is it, it's the prefect chance to charm her. . . If she accepts his offer.

Not being able to wait any longer, he gave a light cough.

The sound snapped the doctor away from her subliminal argument of right and wrong.

"So?" Gaara asked.

The female's emerald orbs dashed around the room nervously, "I-I don't know. A baby will ruin your life. How can I be so selfish as to let you do that? I know your parents and they will kill you, I don't want you to suffer because you felt sorry for me. Having a baby isn't like having a toy, they need caring." She sighed, running a hand through her pink locks, "Give me time, I'll give you an answer soon, I promise."

Something inside was nagging for her to decline the wonderful redhead's offer, a sign? A warning?

"Think it through, no pressure. I just want to say that I don't make empty propositions, if you say yes, I'll be the best father and maybe even husband. I'll be waiting for your answer." He was crestfallen, but was true to his words, he will wait.

Wanting to get out of the situation, he checked his watch, "I have to go, but call me when you decide." He lied, getting out of his seat and pulling out his leather wallet and placing a couple of bills on the table.

"W-wait!" The girl cried, but she was too late, the waiter already took the money. "Gaara-kun, I was suppose to pay, remember? Compensation for bruised leg!" she reminded, jabbing the said man on the shoulder.

He smiled softly, "Remember the mentioning of a small date? Date as in, the male pays." He replied, "I'll see you soon." He said, walking out of the small cafe while waving his hand in the air lazily.

Uchiha Sasuke released a long breath when he heard Sakura ask for more time. _What a relief. _He thought, sinking into the chair, but still keeping an eye on the woman in the other table.

When she made a move to leave, he jumped out of his seat, pulled some cash from his wallet and threw it on the table, swiftly walking to the exit, evading the gay waiter.

-x-x-x-

_He looked so disappointed, but I can't do something like that to him. _She gripped her steering wheel tightly, _I can't do something like that to __**anyone.**_She thought bitterly, making someone become a father though IVF with her. _Who would want that? _

"Forget about this! To the hospital!" She said out loud, no one in the car to hear her.

She made her way to the hospital, being inconspicuously followed by the Uchiha, yet again.

Nurses and doctors greeted her as she walked through the lobby, "Sakura-dono," "Doctor Haruno," "Sakura-sama," greeting after greeting filled her ears as she passed, smiling.

Being a highly respected doctor, occurrences like those happen often, she was taught to just smile warmly and continue on her way, it was rude, but any other way and she would be there all day sharing small talk.

She walked up to the reception, seeing nobody there she rounded to the back and typed in her mother's name, finding the room herself, seeing as the nurse in charge was no where to be found.

As she made her way to her mother's room, the pinkette decided to make a little detour. Her mother will probably be sleeping still, the drugs she received should still be on duty.

"Hi kids." She greeted, making her way to the child recovery center.

Multiple pairs of bright, innocent eyes lit up at the sight of the pink haired woman.

"Sakura-neechan!" "Mama!" "Mommy!" they cried, running up to her, she smiled softly.

"Are you guys being good?" She asked, using a baby voice and hugging each child lovingly.

Various heads nodded vigorously, "I went through chemo without screaming today!" A little boy declared proudly.

"I got all my shots AND a pretty pink band aid because I was good!" A little girl smiled cheekily.

Emerald orbs softened, "That's great! I'll bring you all prizes next time." She promised, bending down to their level.

"Is that your husband?" Another child asked innocently as she pointed to someone in the background.

Following the little girl's finger, emerald orbs landing on a man, hands in his pockets, leaning on the doorframe, chicken-assed hair and all. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Asked a confused Sakura.

"Aa." He replied, walking up to the pink haired woman surrounded by young children.

"Does that mean you are my daddy since you are married to my mommy?" A little boy asked, excited.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Sasuke asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I'll explain later, for now, just play along." She murmured.

"Daddy!" Chorused the group of young girls and boys.

Sasuke chuckled and lifted the boy who call him 'daddy' first, "I guess so little man." He answered.

Sakura laughed, liking the ring to her companion's laugh.

"Play with us too!" A little girl cried, jumping onto Sasuke, who, with his quick reflexes, caught her without harm.

"Oh, Haruhi, Don't do that! What if you fell and got hurt?" Sakura asked, staring at the brown haired girl. She stared back, eyes watering, "I-I'm sorry mama." She cried, raising her small arms for her to carry. The older woman took her into her arms, shushing her lovingly and giving the Uchiha an apologetic look.

"_Can _you play with us?" The boy in Sasuke's arms asked, the other children stepping closer in anticipation. The raven haired man gave a genuine smile and nodded, everyone screamed and tackled him playfully. Sakura grinned and joined the group of kids.

-x-x-x-

"Care to explain the 'mommy' thing?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura walked through the hallway.

They left the recovery center after tucking all the little ones in bed, ranging from the ages of two to five, they needed their nap time.

The pinkette chuckled, "Oh. That. Most of the children in there have no parents with them; they either died while in the hospital, is too sick to be with them, or the child itself is too sick to be out of the hospital. Some of them call me mommy as compensation for missing their real mom, not understanding that she is unwillingly gone or can't be with them for now. Some are too young and just follow the other kids in calling me mommy. I guess I got use to it, I actually answer when someone says mommy." She explained softly, eyes taking on a faraway look, "It's really sad that they are just left in there, so young. Sometimes, the guardian dies while staying at the hospital and the children are put in there until living arrangements are planned for them."

"Aa."

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Visiting your dad?" She asked, changing the subject.

_I can't say I followed her here, _He thought.

"Aa." He answered.

"I see. Is he well?" She questioned.

"Aa." _I swear if he says 'Aa,' one more time. _Sakura thought, glaring at her friend.

Sasuke, sensing her glare, turned towards her.

"Sakura!" Someone screamed hurriedly from behind the two.

The twenty-three year olds turned around questioningly, confused. Realization dawned on them as they saw a row of wheelchairs advancing quickly. Pink and Raven clashed as the two fell, evading the rolling death traps. As they neared the ground, Sasuke shifted their weights, letting Sakura land on top of him, when she opened her eyes, emerald met onyx.

"I-I'm sorry, are you okay?" Asked the pink faced Sakura, still staring at the man below her.

"Yeah." The Uchiha answered, "Sakura, you're heavy." He commented a moment later, although it was a lie, the doctor on top of him was rather light. _That will change when she is pregnant with my baby. _He thought, reminding himself why he was with her.

"S-Sorry!" She yelped, blushing harder as she got off him.

"Are you two alright?" Tsunade asked, running up to them.

"Aa."

"Sorry, I lost grip of the wheelchairs." She explained, scratching her head sheepishly. The Uchiha briefly wondered if all blondes did that, remembering his best friend's habit of sheepishly scratching his own head.

"Ah, Shishou-" Sakura began, but was cut off by an Uchiha.

"Little brother, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with father? Or maybe with that pregnant lover of yours?" Itachi taunted, an evil smile plastered on his face.

Sasuke flinched, _Fuck. _He thought.

"Little brother? Sasuke-kun is he your relative?" Sakura asked, turning to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "Aa. This is her." He stated, answering his brother's taunts as he snaked his arms around Sakura's waist.

"Oh," Tsunade exclaimed happily, "Sakura, is he the father?" Questioned the blond.

"Uh-" She was, yet again, interrupted by an Uchiha, the younger one this time.

"Aa, I am." He answered, surprising both Sakura and Itachi.

No one noticed a figure stagering back and turning towards the opposite direction, running.

"Wait!-" Cried Sakura.

"I know, I know, you didn't want to say anything yet, but they were bound to figure it out sooner or later, right honey?" Sasuke asked and he tightened he hold around her waist.

"_Play along._" He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Itachi, tell dad that I'll see him later and I'll introduce all of you to this Angel later." Ordered the younger Uchiha who pecked the woman in his arms on the cheek.

"Come by my office later. We need to do some pregnancy talk." Tsunade chirped, walking away and ordering a nurse to pick of the wheelchairs.

Itachi stared at his younger brother incredulously, not believing that his brother really has a pregnant lover. He walked away slowly, processing the information.

"What was _that?_" Sakura asked quietly, watching the older Uchiha walk out of sight.

The onyx eyed man contemplated silently, with a sigh, he told Sakura his dilemma, "My father, he wants grandchildren before he dies and he arranged for me to marry _Karin._" He began, spitting her name out. Sakura cringed, she met the redhead on a few occasions, none of the meetings being anywhere _near _enjoyable, she understood where the Uchiha was coming from. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to marry her." He stated, "I will _not _marry her."

She nodded in understanding, "I lied to my family that I have a lover and we have conceived." He explained, looking for a reaction from the woman in front of him.

Realization dawned and emerald orbs widened, "Itachi just saw me," She gasped, "you will be _screwed _if the woman you bring later isn't me." She continued, "_Fuck, _Sasuke!"

Said man flinched, Sakura saying his name without the suffix was...flinch worthy.

"Does this mean _I'm _going to be your _fake _pregnant lover?" She questioned, gripping his shoulders tightly.

He nodded slowly.

_Wait! This is perfect! _She thought, loosening her hold on him, much to Sasuke's relief, her grip actually hurt. _This way, he isn't burdened because he needs my help just as much as I do. Fuck yeah! _"Uchiha Sasuke, I'll do it if you become the father of my child."

Playing dumb, he acted confused, "You're really pregnant?"

Emerald orbs widened, "N-No!" She cried, crossing her arms for dramatic effect, she revealed her own problem quickly and Sasuke pretended this was the first time he has heard any of it. When she finished, the Uchiha smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Deal."

"Okay, I guess we will have to drop by Tsunade's office for some baby talk." Sakura stated happily, a particular redhead long forgotten in her head.

"Aa." The Uchiha smirked, glad his plan was a success, _Suck it Sabaku. _He mentally exclaimed.

-x-x-x-

In the head doctor's office, Sasuke was briefed about the new In Vitro operation. Sakura stared at his face as Tsunade talked, trying to define his expression. _Is he freaked out? Confused? _

"Stop staring at me Sakura." He said, eyes never leaving the blonde doctor's.

Emerald orbs widened in surprise, _He's psychic! Hope the baby gets his powers. _She joked, giggling to herself. Onyx orbs glance over briefly, softening at the sight of the woman next to him.

Tsunade noted the exchange with amusement, "Here are the legal documents stating your willing participation in this project, yada yada yada. All that legal shit, just sign it." She ordered.

Sakura sighed, her mentor was so childish sometimes.

"You better take care of my apprentice. Treat her like a Queen no matter how bossy, hormonal, or moody she gets. If you don't, I will personally make sure you will never be able to have any more kids." She threatened.

Sasuke smirked, "Aa."

The head doctor narrowed her eyes, "I'm serious, if I find out you are not being faithful to Sakura, I _will _hurt you. That goes for the baby too."

"I'll be the best dad." He stated seriously.

Sakura looked down quietly.

After signing the papers, an appointment was set for step one of the IVF process.

Everything starts tomorrow.

-x-x-x-

A/n: It's four in the morning. -_-U

**R**_E_VI_E_**W, **I worked hard!

_Rewritten on 7/8/10. _(Cause it's four A.M.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: L is for the way you LOOK at me. O is for the only ONE I see. V is Very VERY extraordinary. E is for EVEN more than anyone that you adore~ 3

~L3VE~

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy.

-x-x-x-

**Recap...**

"You better take care of my apprentice. Treat her like a Queen no matter how bossy, hormonal, or moody she gets. If you don't, I will personally make sure you will never be able to have any more kids." She threatened.

Sasuke smirked, "Aa."

The head doctor narrowed her eyes, "I'm serious, if I find out you are not being faithful to Sakura, I _will _hurt you. That goes for the baby too."

"I'll be the best dad." He stated seriously.

Sakura looked down quietly.

After signing the papers, an appointment was set for step one of the IVF process.

Everything starts tomorrow.

**New Chapter...**

Uchiha Sasuke isn't the most talkative person in the world; always finding the shortest way possible to answer a question. 'Short and simple' was his motto, not that he hated talking, it just wasn't his thing. He can deal with noise, but silences were just better, he embraces silence.

Except now.

The two finished signing all the documents in Tsunade's office and were currently walking through the hospital hallways.

_Quietly_.

In all the years that Sasuke has known her, Haruno Sakura is _never _quiet_; _the Dobe and her could go on for _hours_ talking about random shit that didn't even matter in life, no matter how useless or dumb the topic is, the women next to him can make it work.

"Talk." He said out loud.

After a while emerald orbs looked up slowly, "It doesn't make sense." She whispered. He stopped walking, "What doesn't?" He asked, looking at her.

"_This _doesn't make sense; why are you willing to do this with me?" She ask, stepping closer, "We are going to have a _baby! _A child that will grow up and no matter how old it gets, _you _will always be its father. A child isn't like a pet, you won't be able to just throw it away when you find something better." She continued, "You are throwing away your _life_ just for this, this _lie."_ By now, she was mere inches away.

Sasuke soundlessly stared back, knowing she wasn't finished.

And she wasn't.

"Why did you chose me to do this?" She questioned, gazing intently into his onyx orbs, "Why didn't you just hire someone to fake a pregnancy? That way you wouldn't have to take care of a child, a child that ultimately, belongs to _you_. Even though it will be created in a test tube it will still be a baby, a living, _breathing _baby. It's not something you can just leave behind." She looked away, "What happens when you fall in love with a woman and you two decide to start a family? What will happen to the baby and I then?" She asked weakly.

All was quiet in the hallway, no mourning family members, no gossiping nurses, just silence.

Planning his next words carefully, he cautiously lifted his arms and grabbed his companion's shoulder, "Sakura," he started, said girl slowly looked up, "I'm only going to assure you this once, so listen up. I'm not the most expressive guy in the world, I don't do all the shit Naruto does to show his love, but even though I don't openly show my affections doesn't mean I don't have any. I am," he paused, trying to form the correct word, "excited to become a parent, a father. Us doing this means I am giving the baby everything I have, _you _everything I have. We might not be in love right now and the baby might be created in a test tube, but it doesn't mean we can't learn to love or that the baby will be any less real." He pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, we will make it work."

Tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks, Sasuke's demeanor was encouraging, she felt safe. The safest she's felt in a long time, "Thank you." She whispered, gripping his form tighter, "_Thank you." _She repeated.

The Uchiha was surprised at his sappiness, but the words he just spoke couldn't be anymore true; he _is _excited to be a dad, saying it out loud just made him more determined to make this work. Who cares if he could have hired a woman to fake a pregnancy? He certainly didn't. Uchiha Sasuke had a feeling that instead of making the worst mistake of his life, he was making the _best._

Sakura pulled away, "I'm glad we are doing this." She said softly, gazing into his eyes. He smirked, slightly missing the warmth her body provided, but refusing to admit it. She smiled and pecked him on the lips, pulling out of his arms fully and stepping away blushing. He recovered from his shock quickly, acting like the brief contact of their lips didn't send electric shocks southward.

"I-I guess I'll be going now." She stuttered, turning around as a quick attempt to get away. Kissing _the _Uchiha Sasuke out of the blue is the most embarrassing event of the century, _What were you thinking? _She mentally screamed.

The thought of Sakura leaving bothered him, but he ignored the feeling. However, his mind was commanding him to stop her from going.

"Sakura, Wait!" He yelled, gripping her wrist. His mind has total control.

The said woman nervously turned towards him, anticipating a harsh remark on her earlier actions, but it didn't come.

"You need to meet my parents." He stated, mentally patting his back for his smooth skills, the fact that his parents _were_ expecting them made it all the more smooth.

She exhaled, relieved, "R-right, but before anything, can I stop by my mom's room?" She asked, slowly gaining back her ability to speak without stuttering.

"Aa."

-x-x-x-

He glanced through the small, door window, Sakura was talking to her mother, holding the older woman's hand and stroking her hair lovingly.

When the two of them got to the older Haruno's room, Sasuke decided to wait outside, not wanting to intrude, but before long, Sakura came rushing out of the room. He stood up quickly, "What happened?" He asked, accessing her tense muscles. "Go call the doctor _quick._" She said, rushing back to her mother's motionless form and reattaching IVs.

He did as he was told and returned with the doctor.

"What happened?" The doctor asked, checking the stats on the monitors.

"She had another attack and pulled out all the Intravenous, I just finished reconnecting them, but I want you to do another full checkup, something is wrong. Her attacks don't usually come within such close time frames." She explained, pulling her mother's blanket higher and placing a light kiss on her forehead.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, Doctor Haruno."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you." She replied, throwing one last glance at her mother, she walked out, an Uchiha close behind.

"Didn't know you could be that cool." Sasuke commented, trying to lighten the atmosphere after sensing her worried mood.

She smirked, "I am pretty cool." She boasted jokingly, reassuring herself that the woman who gave her life will definitely keep her own.

"Che, you're annoying." He said, smirking back. The pinkette gasped dramatically, "You dare insult the cool one?"

He rolled his eyes playfully and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his father's room, "Let's go meet my annoying folks, oh so cool one."

-x-x-x-

The door opened slowly, Sasuke pulled softly on her hand, signaling her to walk forward. On the bed laid Uchiha Fugaku, on a chair next to the patient was Uchiha Mikoto, standing nearby was Uchiha Itachi, and-

"Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked, everyone in the room flinched.

_Karin. _

The said person paid no attention to the redhead, only clenching the pinkette's hand tighter.

"Mother, father meet Haruno Sakura, soon to be Uchiha." He addressed, the emerald eyed female blushed as everyone in the room turned towards her.

"Nice to meet you." She greeted, bowing lightly.

A pair of red eyes widened, "What! Sasuke-kun! What the fuck are you talking about? You are suppose to marry _me! _Not this-this _slut!_" Karin screeched pointing at Sakura when she screamed 'slut.'

Sakura twitched, clenching her unoccupied fist, _Do not attack, do not attack, _She repeated.

Mikoto stared at the make-up caked woman, flabbergasted at her choice of words, "Excuse me! Do not use such vulgar language in my presence." The Uchiha matriarch commanded.

Karin just glanced over, ignored her, and continued her earlier rant, "I mean _look _at her Sasuke-kun, I can tell she's a skank from _miles_ away."

"_Shut up._" The Youngest Uchiha rasped, but Karin did not heed.

"I will _not _stand for this! This bitch is playing dirty; getting pregnant just to get money."

His hand made contact with her cheek. Hard. The slap resounded throughout the room, Karin turned back to Sasuke's form slowly, tenderly covering her injured cheek, eyes wide along with the rest of the people in the room. Sasuke usually had perfect control over his anger, for him to _slap _someone, even if it is Karin, was surprising.

"Wrong choice of words, you crossed the line." He stated, "Don't go saying such things to other people when you yourself have so many damn problems. _You're _the slut and getting pregnant just to get money is something_ you _will do. Fuck. Off." He growled, glaring at the stunned redhead.

Sakura flinched _He's not even screaming at me and I'm flinching, _she thought, "Stop Sasuke, I'm fine. Calm down." She whispered, tugging on his arm, she smiled lightly to prove her point. Right when he turned towards her, a beeping sound caught her attention, it was her pager, she received a message from the head nurse, A large wave of people just rushed in, Surgical help needed ASAP. She placed the pager in pocket for easy reach and turned back towards the Uchiha family...and Karin.

She bowed, "I'm very sorry, but I was on call today and I just received a page from the head nurse. They need me." She apologized.

Mikoto tilted her head, "You're a nurse?" She asked, intrigued.

Sakura smiled, glad that someone was talking to her in the room other than Sasuke, Karin didn't count. "I'm a doctor, Mikoto-san." She replied nicely.

The Uchiha Matriarch smiled, impressed, "I see, well you better get going, we don't want anyone dying." She commented, eyes sparkling in acceptance of her son's choice in spouse.

Sasuke smirked, inwardly relieved, now all was left was his father.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You _are_ pregnant." Fugaku stated, staring at Sakura suspiciously. She stared back, unaffected, "I don't have to be on maternity leave for a while, as long as I am healthy, I can continue working, just not as hard." She explained.

Sasuke stare at Sakura, surprised that the woman next to him can lie so well. _Would have never thought. _

"Son, you better make Sakura-chan here stop working! I will not let my grandchild be harmed!" Mikoto ordered halfheartedly, knowing Sakura, as a doctor, knows what she is doing.

"Yeah, foolish little brother if you don't take care of her, I might just steal Sakura from you." Itachi commented.

"Back Off Itachi." Sakura stood in between the two siblings, awkwardly glancing around the room, trying to leave as soon as possible without being rude.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting, but I really do need to be going, people could be dying right now. Thank you for having me." She bowed again, kissing Sasuke on the cheek, and running out of the room, straight for the ER.

Right when she left, Sasuke waved and strode out of the room, Karin's perfume was giving him a headache.

-x-x-x-

Mikoto took a seat next to her husband's bed.

"Sakura seems like a lovely young woman with nice manners, don't you think honey?" She asked, taking the said man's hand into her own.

"Karin is more fit to be with him." He grumbled. Mikoto sighed, "How is Karin, who is immature and rude, better than Sakura?" She questioned, "I just met Sakura today and, already, I can tell that she is much better than Karin."

"We know a lot about Karin, her family and ours are very close. We know nothing about this Sakura girl." He replied.

"Fugaku, Karin comes from a very well known family and we've watched the girl grow up, but she is far from wife material. You and I know that better than anyone. You've see for yourself how she acts, it doesn't matter how rich or how much you want our companies to merge. This is for Sasuke."

Fugaku said nothing, knowing what his wife said is true.

"The way Sasuke acts around Sakura, I know he cares for her. He might not know just _how much _he loves her _yet, _but her does love her, a lot, and if you force Karin on him, he might just run away. I want to see our grandchildren grow up, Fugaku. Stop with the Karin business. Please."

-x-x-x-

Sakura stepped out of the hospital, dragging herself towards her car. A load of patients rushed into the hospital at once earlier and she has been working nonstop since she's been called.

She was tired.

The Pinkette stretched as she walked.

"Sakura." Hearing her name, the said woman turned towards the voice, emerald orbs landed on a particular redhead.

_Oh shit. _

-x-x-x-

A/n: **R**_e_vi**e**w_! _

:)

_(Rewritten on 8/6/10) _


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Does anyone have a cute SasuSaku story I can read? I seem to have almost run out.

**Note:** specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is purely invented, do your own research for correct information.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**Recap...**

Sakura stepped out of the hospital, dragging herself towards her car. A load of patients rushed into the hospital at once earlier and she has been working nonstop since she's been called.

She was tired.

The Pinkette stretched as she walked.

"Sakura." Hearing her name, the said woman turned towards the voice, emerald orbs landed on a particular redhead.

_Oh shit._

**New Chapter...**

"Sakura," He repeated, snapping the said woman from her stupor.

"G-Gaara-kun!" She exclaimed, eyes widened in shock. _I forgot about him! Oh no, oh no, oh no. _She chanted.

Said man stared at the pinkette, "I've been waiting for you." He stated, taking a step towards his companion, "I wanted to talk about my offer from earlier."

Sakura flinched, _How am I suppose to tell him that I forgot about his offer and chose Sasuke? _She thought guiltily, _how could I have forgot about him? Sakura, you are SO Stupid! _

"Oh Gaara-kun. I'm so sorry," She began, but was interrupted by the said male.

"I know." He said, emerald orbs stare at him, confused.

Gaara smirked sadly, "I know about Uchiha." He clarified, "You chose him."

She flinch.

"H-how did you- w-who told you," Sakura gave up on forming a proper sentence and settled for a questioning glance.

Gaara stared at the parking lot behind her, refusing to make eye contact, "I couldn't help but overhear." He explained vaguely.

-x-x-x-

After Gaara left the cafe, he headed to the hospital. A client was recently admitted into the medical center for treatment and Gaara was sent by his older sister, Temari, to make arrangements with the said client on a contract that has yet to be talked into signing.

It needed to be handled a.s.a.p.

Once he got to his destination, he turned off the engine and strolled into the infirmary, going through multiple hallways before he realized he forgot the contract itself. Mentally hitting himself for his forgetfulness, he started his trek back to his car, but a blur of pink in his peripheral vision stopped him. _Sakura? _He thought.

When he turned towards the blur, emerald orbs were greeted by Haruno Sakura.

On top of Uchiha Sasuke.

_Fucking Uchiha. _He thought, eye narrowing.

Tsunade's scrub clad figure ran up to the two, asking something that Gaara couldn't hear from the distance. He crept closer, curiosity piqued, he hid behind a wall, listening intently.

"Sakura, is he the father?" he heard the busty blonde ask.

What the damn Uchiha answered made him tense, _She chose him? _The redhead questioned, hurt by the pinkette's silent refusal.

Fist clenched, he turned away, rushing towards the exit.

-x-x-x-

"I don't know what is going on between the two of you, but be careful around the Uchiha." He warned.

Emerald orbs softened, "Gaara-kun," She said softly, touched by his understanding and concern, "Thank you."

A darker shade of emerald stared into its counterparts, "This doesn't mean I give up," He stated, "If that Uchiha doesn't take care of you guys, I'm alway here. Don't hesitate to come to me."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much."

He gave a lazy boyish smirk, "I'm going to grab a drink now, bye Sakura."

-x-x-x-

Loud knocks repeated echoed around her house, Sakura groaned in annoyance, mentally killing the person at her front doorstep. Glancing at the time, her eyes widened.

"Oh Shit!" She exclaimed, jumping out of bed, she rushed to the front door. Opening it, emerald met with onyx, she smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

The clock on her bedside table stated it was way past morning and the pinkette was late for her scheduled doctors appointment.

"H-hi Sasuke-kun." She greeted, stepping aside to let him in.

"You're late for the appointment." He stated in his monotone voice, seemingly unaffected by the woman's tartiness. When, in reality, he was worried sick that something had happened.

**Flashback**

Tsunade twitched, annoyed by the male's continuous tapping.

"Sasuke. _Please _stop doing that annoying thing with your foot." She begged, stepping on the said body part.

"Where is she?" He asked, ignoring the blonde's comment.

"She is probably still sleeping. What was I thinking, setting up such an early time for an appointment with Sakura?" She joked playfully, chuckling at her own humor.

Sasuke stared at her.

"That wasn't funny. You know that right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tsunade stared back seriously, "I thought it was."

"Your apprentice is an hour late and you are making bad jokes." He sighed, irritated that the woman in front of him cares so little about Sakura's well being.

"She had a rough day yesterday, I'm sure she's fine." She reassure, smiling at the Uchiha's worried expression, _Can't wait to see him when Sakura's in labor. _She thought.

"Stop smiling." He ordered, glaring at the doctor.

"What if I don't want to?" She replied, smile growing wider.

"What if something happened to her?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"Damn Uchiha, if you're so damn worried, go find her yourself." She said.

"I. Am. Not. Worried." He retorted.

"Then sit down." He did as told and Tsunade continued inputing reports onto her computer.

Less than five minutes later, the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. When she looked around the room, Uchiha Sasuke was nowhere in sight, _Ah, Young love. _She thought.

_Young love._

**End of Flashback**

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun! I overslept! A wave of patients entered yesterday and there just wasn't enough doctors to deal with everyone, so I had to-" she was cut off by the Uchiha.

"You're rambling."

Sakura looked down and murmured a small apology.

"Go change, we're late." He ordered, Sakura's head snapped up, she smiled, _I think I'm forgiven. _

"No, you are not forgiven, now go." The Uchiha repeated, replying to her thought.

Emerald orbs widened, _H-how did he know what I was thinking? _The raven haired male pushed her towards the direction of the stairs, urging her to get ready. She heeded, still surprised by his mind reading skills.

"You're just easy to read Sakura, I don't need psychic abilities."

Sakura grinned, embarrassed, "Make yourself at home, I'll be quick." She said while running up the stairs. Once she reached the bathroom, clothes were thrown on the floor and she jumped into the shower.

Meanwhile, Sasuke is walking around, analyzing the living room; pictures, decoration, etc. Overall, he concluded the room was pretty girly,

_I think I just got a cavity. _

Sakura rushed out of the shower and continued onto brushing her teeth, a towel wrapped securely around her wet form. After rinsing out the toothpaste, she took a step back, expertly slipping on the puddle of water she created seconds prior.

Downstairs, Sasuke resulted to sitting on the couch, already finished going through the pictures on the wall and tables, a text from Naruto keeping him busy, "It never ceases to amaze me, the retards' spelling gets _worse _every time." He said, trying to figure out what the blonde typed to him.

His decoding was halted by a bang from upstairs. Onyx orbs gazed upwards, towards the sound, _What the hell is she doing up there? _He asked, amused. When no sound followed the ruckus, his curiosity got the better of him, he got off the couch and slowly made his way upstairs.

"Sakura?" He asked out loud, nearing the bathroom, no reply.

"Sakura!" He called again, the person on the other side groaned. His hand reached for the door knob, "Oi, I'm coming in!" He yelled.

Sasuke rushed through the threshold, slipped on the floor, and landed right next to Sakura.

Smoothly.

Emerald orbs turned towards the fallen male, "Real nice." Sakura commented dryly, wincing as she pushed herself off the wet ground.

"Shut up."

She chuckled, he glared.

It was silent, neither wanting to talk.

_Way to be a hero. _Sasuke thought, mentally reprimanded himself. _Slipping on a puddle. Smooth Uchiha, smooth. _

"Can you wait in my room?" Sakura asked quietly, gripping the towel around her form tightly, not meeting her partners gaze, "I-I need to get dressed."

Her voice snapped the Uchiha from his thoughts, he blushed lightly, realizing he's been staring at her towel clad body this whole time.

He coughed loudly, trying to push the blush away.

"Aa, change quickly." He said before getting off the floor and exiting the bathroom.

-x-x-x-

After the bathroom incident, Sakura got dressed and wiped all the water up with a towel. When she entered her room, the Uchiha was standing near the air vent, attempting to dry his clothes.

"We'd be here all day if thats how you want to dry up, Sasuke-kun." She commented, walking over to her closet.

"Do you have a better idea?" He asked, agitated.

A black T-shirt and jeans were thrown his way.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, asking why she had mens clothes in her house.

"Naruto left them when he slept over not too long ago." She answered his unasked question, "You can changed in the bathroom, I already cleaned the water puddles."

"Aa. I'll try not to be disgusted that I am wearing the Dobe's clothes."

Sakura chuckled, "I washed them, they're clean. You're lucky it isn't orange."

He grunted in agreement, closing the bathroom door.

"Do the clothes fit?" She asked a couple minutes later.

Onyx orbs analyzed the clothes through the bathroom mirror before grunting in response to the pinkette.

"Open the door and let me see." Sakura commanded.

When the Uchiha walked out, she nodded, "Acceptable." She commented.

Sasuke stared at her, "_Acceptable?" _He questioned, bemused.

"Naruto wears it better, but it doesn't look bad." She replied, chuckling.

"Wha-" Before he could finish his retort, Sakura grabbed his arm and began pulling him downstairs. "No time for squabbling Sasuke-kun, we're going to be late."

"My-" He was cut off again, "I'll wash your clothes and give them back to you another day, come on!"

He sighed. _Women. _He thought.

-x-x-x-

"Sasuke-kun! You just missed the turn to the hospital!" Sakura yelled, pointing to the said direction.

Onyx orbs continued concentrating on the road, ignoring the pinkette in the passenger seat.

"Did you hear me!" Sakura asked loudly, "Make a U-turn!"

"Lower your voice, I'm not deaf."

Sakura glared at her partner, "Are you sure? Because I don't see you doing as I say."

Sasuke sighed and made a left, "Calm down. I know where the hospital is, I wasn't heading there." He explained, getting out of the car.

Emerald orbs looked out the window, realizing that the raven haired man parked at a local diner and was currently heading inside. _He knew I had just woken up when he came and I haven't had breakfast. _

Snapping out of her surprised trance, Sakura quickly got out of the car and followed him.

Inside, the couple waited for the hostess to finish seating a group of teens before stepping up.

When the worker realized he had people waiting up front, he waved and began walking towards the unconventional couple. His expression changed the closer he got, when he arrived at the front of the restaurant, he was openly gapping at Sakura.

The pink haired woman was staring at the menu that was provided by the door, ignorant to the young waiter's hungry gaze. Sasuke on the other hand, noticed the employee's unwavering stare and glared at the fellow.

Too bad he didn't notice.

"Two." The Uchiha said out loud, causing Sakura and the worker to focus their gaze on him, "Two," he repeated. The hostess nodded and began leading them to their table, eyes never leaving the pinkette's form.

Sasuke growled, snaking an arm around Sakura's waist, he silently declared her as 'his.' He made sure to have eye contact before giving a good, scary glare. The restaurant worker took the hint and turned toward the front, he plastered on a fake smile, not wanting to piss off the costumer even more, and wished them a nice lunch, then walked away, not daring to look back.

The whole interaction flying over Sakura's head; she didn't notice a single thing.

The meal went by quickly with light conversations shared between the two, within an hour and a half, the duo arrived at the hospital.

"You could have already had the baby with how long I waited for you." Tsunade greeted, dropping the pen she was using to sign paperwork.

Sakura giggled, scratching her head, "Sorry."

Sasuke sat down quietly, followed by Sakura.

"Alright, putting that aside, let's get down to business," The medical specialist began, "Currently, the official In Vitro Fertilization process takes up to six weeks, sometimes even longer depending on the patient." Onyx orbs widened a fraction, _by then, my family will be suspicious if Sakura isn't showing. _He thought, calculating the timeframe between his 'girlfriends' pregnancy according to his parents and the real pregnancy. Tsunade continued, "A research team was formed to create a safer and faster version of IVF, Sakura lead the study herself and they succeeded without fail. This new process takes about two to four weeks, also depending on the patient."

"Impressive." Sasuke commented lowly, Sakura blushed, glad that she received a compliment for her sleepless nights spent researching and experimenting.

The busty doctor noted the exchange and continued, "Any who, instead of wasting eight to fourteen days taking fertility drugs to stimulate the ovaries, it will only take five to nine. The drugs are in the brown bag here," She pointed to where the said object was, "and in about two days I'll personally check if the eggs are ready." She finished.

Sakura nodded, grabbing the paper bag, she and Sasuke began making their way out of the office.

Just when the male was about to step out, Tsunade stopped him. "Sasuke." Said person turned around, raising a dark eyebrow.

"For now, you don't need to do anything, but make sure to check on Sakura daily. The only person she lives with is her mother and she's in the hospital right now, so Sakura's alone. Take care of her." She warned.

He smirked and walked out.

When he entered the parking lot, Sakura was already standing next to his car. Without a sound, the two got into the vehicle and Saske drove off, quietly.

"So, Sasuke-kun, I was thinking of having dinner out tonight. You want to join me?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. She received no reaction, biting her lip nervously she added "I-it's alright if you can't make it, you must be busy, I was just wonder-" She was cut off.

"Pick you up at seven." Were the last words her said before driving off, leaving a smiling Sakura on her driveway. _Is this a date? _

**.Six Days Later.**

As the days progressed, the future parents saw each other frequently. Their relationship was slowly growing, getting to know each other better-somewhat.

Mikoto invited the two over for dinner one night and it went smoothly. Who knew Sakura was such a great actor?

**.Flashback.**

"Sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" Mikoto began while cutting a piece of meat, "Any morning sickness yet?" She asked, glancing towards the pinkette. Fugaku, who was released a couple days prior, and Itachi stopped their 'manly' conversation and followed Mikoto's lead.

Sakura smiled, "Luckily I haven't yet, but I'm dreading it, even the thought of it makes me sick." She replied, wiping her mouth with a napkin. Onyx met emerald, amazed 'Since when were you such a great liar?' the stare seem to say.

Mikoto misinterpreted their interaction, thinking the two were quietly flirting, and giggled, "You two are too cute." She smiled.

The two blushed and stared at their plates, from then on, dinner went great, until the plates were picked up.

When the meal ended, Mikoto asked her nightly question, "Does anyone want to watch a movie?"

Usually, the boys answer's would be 'no,' but today Itachi decided to be a rebel and accepted. _What is he planning? _Sasuke wondered, suspicious.

"Sasuke, I think you and Sakura should join mother and I for a nice movie." The older sibling said, "and we can share embarrassing stories. "Yes!" Mikoto chimed.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, he looked ready to dash, so she decided to help a friend in need.

Standing silently next to her 'lover,' the pinkette suddenly clench his shirt, digging her head into his chest. Emerald orbs gazed into concerned onyx ones and signaled him to 'act along.'

The young woman began panted, breathing irregularly, and tightening her hold on his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"I-I don't feel so goo-" before she could finish her sentence, Sakura made a mad dash towards the bathroom, her hand clasping her mouth shut. Sasuke followed close behind, acting the part of a worried lover perfectly. When the two were in the safety confines of the restroom, the door was slammed shut and Sakura began making gagging noses, pouring water into the toilet for sound effects. Knocks were heard soon after, Sakura smiled and continued her ministrations, pretending to vomit. When she decided enough was enough, she flushed the toilet and began 'washing her hands and rinsing her mouth.'

She signaled Sasuke to support her, he did as told then opened the door slowly, a tired looking Sakura by his side.

"I don't think we can do a movie tonight, I'm going to take Sakura home and put her to bed." Sasuke said.

Mikoto nodded understandingly, "Morning sickness just graced its presence, sweetie. Take care and be careful." She replied, helping the couple towards the front door.

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized warily.

The Uchiha Matriarch grinned, "It's alright, I still have Itachi!" She exclaimed, said man scowled. _My plan was ruined. _He thought.

Sasuke smirked and carefully helped Sakura into the car, when the two were a good distance away, Sakura straightened up and grinned.

"Since when did you become such a great actor?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

**.End Flashback.**

Tsunade performed a trans vaginal ultrasound aspiration for the egg retrieval on Sakura and the said woman was currently laying on the hospital bed, waiting for the okay to leave.

A specific Uchiha by her side, "For the millionth time Sasuke-kun, you don't have to wait for me." Sakura exclaimed, waving her arms around to prove her point.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I'm already here." He retorted, "Besides, I'm your ride."

Sakura crossed her arms and turned away, yeilding. "Fine." She mumbled. He smirked, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

A Nurse entered and check the pinkette's status, she smiled "Okay Sakura-sama, you are free to go."

The words earned a 'yes!' from the pink haired doctor.

Step two of In Vitro: _Finished_

-x-x-x-

**A/n: BAM! And what! xD **

**Hope you liked! REVIEW! **

_(Written on 9/1/10)_


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I need to spit out five or more compositions/concepts for drawing and painting -.-

**Note:** specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is purely bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap. **

Tsunade performed a trans vaginal ultrasound aspiration for the egg retrieval on Sakura and the said woman was currently laying on the hospital bed, waiting for the okay to leave.

A specific Uchiha by her side, "For the millionth time Sasuke-kun, you don't have to wait for me." Sakura exclaimed, waving her arms around to prove her point.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I'm already here." He retorted, "Besides, I'm your ride."

Sakura crossed her arms and turned away, yielding. "Fine." She mumbled. He smirked, what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets.

A Nurse entered and check the pinkette's status, she smiled "Okay Sakura-sama, you are free to go."

The words earned a 'yes!' from the pink haired doctor.

Step two of In Vitro: _Finished_

**.New Chapter. **

"I still don't think you should wait for me. Don't you have work?" Sakura asked as the two walked through the hospital's halls.

The Uchiha sighed, "I've already waited this long, might as well." He said, not denying that he had work; spending so much time with Sakura, Sasuke has been falling behind at work, but nothing he couldn't catch up to with an all nighter or two.

"But you will be waiting for a while, I still want to visit my mother and you really don't have to sit through that." Sakura explained, making a left, followed by Sasuke.

"I'll wait."

Sakura exhaled, "_So stubborn,_" She muttered, stopping in front of her mother's room. Sasuke stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Emerald orbs stared at him, he raised an eyebrow, "Hn?"

The pinkette grabbed his hand, "Since you're not going to leave, do you want to join me? I want mom to meet and get to know you before I drop the baby bomb." She asked, staring at him expectantly.

"Aa." _Not that I have a choice. _He thought, picturing Sakura's expression. I'm _fucking soft. _

The younger woman smiled and the two entered the room.

"Hey mom." Sakura greeted, seeing her mother wide awake.

Said woman smiled, "Hi Honey." 

"How are you feeling?" The pink haired woman asked.

"Good considering I'm here," She replied jokingly, her aged emerald orbs flickered towards Sasuke, "and who is this fine fellow?" She asked.

Sasuke stayed quiet, not knowing what to introduce himself as, luckily, Sakura did it for him, "This is Uchiha Sasuke."

_Title-less _Sasuke thought, ignoring the feelings of disappointment inside him.

Sakura saw the quick flicker of disdain in the Uchiha's expression, but could not think of any other alternative to introduce him as. _Mom will surely have a heart attack if I say he's a friend now and end up getting pregnant with his baby. _She thought, the way she introduced him left a gap that can be filled once they got their stories straight.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Sasuke." The older Haruno greeted, smiling warmly.

Said man bowed politely, "Likewise, Mrs. Haruno."

The older woman laughed, "What a gentleman, my daughter sure is lucky to have snagged you." She commented, making the two blush.

"Mom!" Sakura cried, embarrassed.

She chuckled, "Fine, fine. I understand if you guys don't want me to know anything that goes on between you two. I'm just an old woman, don't mind me, I don't matte-" Her dramatic monologue was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, but Mrs. Haruno has her treatments in a few minutes." A nurse informed, the occupants nodded, it was time to go.

Sakura turned towards her mother, "That's our cue." She said, giving her mother a warm hug.

"Already? I was just in the middle of teasing you guys!" She wailed, smiling.

Sasuke smiled, "I'll drag her back and you can finish another time." He joked, giving the older woman another bow.

Himeko 'tsk'ed,"Give me a proper hug boy."

Sakura giggled at her mother's bluntness and pushed Sasuke forward to give the commanded hug, he did, then walked out of the room with another goodbye, giving the two privacy for tears or whatever girls did when they said goodbye.

"Nice catch sweetie, he's a keeper. I expect grandchildren soon! Tie him down with kids!" Himeko exclaimed, turning Sakura beet red. _You don't know how true your words are. _Sakura mused.

-x-x-x-

Sakura continuously clicked the remote, flipping the channel every other second, bored out of mind.

Sasuke dropped her off earlier, saying something was wrong with the company and the 'useless imbeciles' needed his help for every little problem, before driving off.

After tidying up the house, Sakura decided to watch television.

_Nothing_ interesting was on.

She sighed, "How do people stand being jobless?" She asked out loud, "It's so _fucking _boring!"

"There is _nothing _to do and no one is free!" She screamed, ignoring the part of her that was thinking of Sasuke.

"Forget this," She turned off the t.v., grabbed her gym bag, and left the house.

Growing up, exercising was Sakura's number one stress reliever; dancing, swimming, running- anything involving the loss of calories.

When she got to the gym, she entered the locker room and changed into her gym attire; a red sports bra and black sweat pants.

Taking out her ipod, she made her way towards the treadmills, ignoring the males who stopped their workout to openly stare at her figure.

She turned the machine on and began running, focusing on the blasting lyrics in her ears, uneffected by the lustful gazes.

-x-x-x-

He sighed, nothing can be done without him in this god forsaken company.

"Uchiha-sama, Uzumaki-san is requesting to enter," His secretary beeped.

Sasuke pressed the speak button and replied, letting the blond, hyperactive male in.

"Teme!" The Uzumaki greeted, sitting on the said man's desk.

"What do you want?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

He grinned, "I was thinking of hitting the gym and decided a little friendly competition will be interesting." He explained.

Onyx orbs realized the other's clothing choice; he was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Sasuke glanced at his desk, after dropping Sakura off, he came straight to work, settling a dispute and attempting to finish paperwork. His workload shrunk considerably, _Might as well, I'll finish the rest later. _He thought, getting off his chair and heading towards the door.

Naruto followed. _Peer pressure never fails! _He thought, patting his back proudly.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke opened the trunk, grabbing his gym bag that was always left in the car, in case he decided to randomly workout like today.

When the two entered and showed their club IDs to the front desk, they went straight to the lockers for Sasuke to change.

"Ay, you up for a bet?" Naruto asked, leaning against an unused locker.

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow as he unbuttoned his shirt, silently questioning the blonde while ignoring the jealous stares from others.

The hyperactive male grinned, "Whoever can make thirty-five shots straight, finish forty sets of push-ups, and run five miles first, wins."

The stoic man smirked, it was a regular occurrence between the two; Naruto made a stupid bet, Sasuke usually wins, and the blonde faces the consequences.

"You're on."

"I'm going to beat you! Believe it!" He yelled, walking out of the changing room, followed by Sasuke, who finished changing, towards the basketball court.

The court was empty, Naruto snickered, "You're lucky there's no one here to see how bad you suck." He provoked, grabbing two basketballs and passing one to his best friend swiftly. Sasuke caught the ball and refrained from rolling his eyes, "Che, Whatever Dobe." He dribbled down the court and executed a perfect fade away, _swish_: One point. _thirty-four more to go. _He thought uncaringly, lifting his arms to make another shot. Naruto was on his own side of the court, making free throws just as consistently as his long-time rival.

Ten minuted later, Sasuke finished with the basketballs and push-ups, followed by Naruto soon after. The two made their way to the treadmills, Sasuke ignoring all the giggles and whispers from girls and Naruto grinning as the said females blushed at his wandering gaze.

"I'm going to tell your girlfriend that you're cheating on her." Sasuke said, not even looking back to check if Naruto really was looking at the girls.

The Blue eyed male gaped, "How the fuck do you always do that Teme?"

Said man ignored him, onyx orbs set on a particular woman, eyes twinkling in amusement.

-x-x-x-

Damp pink bangs stuck to her face as she finished another mile. Turning the music off and speed down, she grabbed her water bottle, all the males staring greedily as she took a drink, letting the liquid drip down her chin. _That was nice. _She thought, happily.

"You really shouldn't look so fucking tempting in public when you are going to be having my baby soon." A seductive voice murmured from behind. Emerald orbs widened, a yelp escaping her plump lips as she lost her footing on the treadmill, surprised.

Sasuke cursed, cushioning her fall with his arm before stopping the machine, luckily it wasn't running fast and Sakura didn't fly off.

A groan emitted from the fallen figure in his arms, "S-Sasuke?"

"You okay?" He asked, guilty for causing her to fall. She winced, but nodded nonetheless, "Y-yeah, I think so."

However, when he pulled her up, she automatically fell back down, gripping her ankle.

"Nevermind." She groaned, one hand on her twisted ankle, the other on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Hn, your ankle is twisted." He stated, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Thanks, cause I'm not a doctor." She replied sarcastically.

He looked away and she almost felt guilty for making him feel guiltier. "Sorry." Her eyes widened, surprised. "W-what did you say?" She asked.

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look, "I'm not repeating myself." He muttered, snaking his arms around her and lifting her up, bridal style.

"S-Sasuke!" The other people in the area turned towards the peculiar couple; the girls gaped openly at the Uchiha's actions and the men glared jealously ("lucky asshole.").

"W-where are you_ taking_ me? Uchiha Sasuke, put me _down._" Her commands met deaf ears as the said man continued walking towards the exit. He proceeded to place her in his car and drive her towards the hospital.

"You know I'm a doctor right? As in, I know how to do everything that the doctors will do at the hospital, at home."

The driver stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "I don't care."

Giving one last hopeless attempt, she 'hmph'ed and turned towards the window, secretly happy that he was caring so much.

-x-x-x-

When they entered the hospital, nurses and doctors stared wide-eyed at the two figures, one in the other's arms bridal style.

Tsunade, being the only one not dumbstruck, approached the 'couple.'

"What are you two doing?" She asked while glaring at the hospital staff, signaling them to mind their own business.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sasuke thinks I am going to die because I sprained my ankle at the gym earlier." She explained.

Sasuke glared at her, "Better safe than sorry." He muttered, looking away.

Tsunade smirked at the interaction, "Follow me to my office and I'll fix that right away."

When they reached their destination Tsunade began her little speech about safety yadda yadda, "Before anything," She started, "I don't want to know why you were at the gym in the first place, Sakura, because it is none of my business. However, I want you to keep in mind your well being and the child you will be carrying's well being." Said female lowered her head in shame, "Also, Someone has already examined your eggs and has chosen the ones that have the most potential for a successful pregnancy. The eggs are now in an IVF culture medium and is waiting for insemination. Sasuke's sperm has been separated and the most mobile ones have been added to the eggs in the incubator. Step three is finito." Tsunade exclaimed.

Sakura smiled lightly.

"Sasuke, we are one step closer to becoming parents." She said, softly.

The Uchiha nodded, happy as well.

Less than thirty minutes later, give or take a few seconds, Sasuke and Sakura left the hospital; the latter one wearing a cast.

-x-x-x-

"Sasuke-kun, my car is still at the gym parking lot." Sakura mentioned as Sasuke started the car.

"Ah, I'll get it later since you can't drive." He answered, glancing at her leg.

"Okay, thanks. Do you want my keys before you drop me off at my house?" She asked, reaching for her bag.

"No. Don't bother. You're coming over my place." He said, making a left towards the Uchiha mansion.

Sakura gapped, "I can very well manage on my own!" She exclaimed, insulted.

Onyx orbs stared at her, amused, "You're crippled. It'd probably take you half an hour to go up the stared on your own." He pointed out.

Emerald orbs looked away, not wanting to admit he was right.

"You suck." She replied childishly.

Sasuke smirked, _Leaving the dobe for this is so much more entertaining. _He thought.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Oh yeah! I finished another one! I've gotten really into Kpop recently :D Just wanting to share.

**REVIEW!**

_(Rewritten on 12/21/10)_


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Happy Happy New Years everyone!

**Note:** specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is purely bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap.**

"Sasuke-kun, my car is still at the gym parking lot." Sakura mentioned as Sasuke started the car.

"Ah, I'll get it later since you can't drive." He answered, glancing at her leg.

"Okay, thanks. Do you want my keys before you drop me off at my house?" She asked, reaching for her bag.

"No. Don't bother. You're coming over my place." He said, making a left towards the Uchiha mansion.

Sakura gapped, "I can very well manage on my own!" She exclaimed, insulted.

Onyx orbs stared at her, amused, "You're crippled. It'd probably take you half an hour to go up the stairs on your own." He pointed out.

Emerald orbs looked away, not wanting to admit he was right.

"You suck." She replied childishly.

Sasuke smirked, _Leaving the dobe for this is so much more entertaining. _He thought.

**.New Chapter.**

"This place is really depressing. It just screams 'I don't have a female in my life other than my mother,' Sasuke-kun."

One of the said man's eyebrows twitched.

The two just got to the Uchiha's house, after making a quick stop at Sakura's to pack all her necessities, and were currently sitting at the dining table, eating some takeout.

Emerald orbs analyzed her surroundings again, "You don't have a single feminine touch _anywhere._ No wonder your parent were getting worried; if I didn't know better, I'd think you were gay."

"Haha, real funny Haruno."

Said female smiled happily, "You know I'm just joking, Sasuke-kun. You need to relax, I don't even know why you're so uptight. Unless," She made a dramatic pause, "you really _are _gay!" She gasped loudly.

"You're annoying."

Her smile widened, "You're cute too." She replied, taking a sip of water; the spicy tuna was, for lack of better words, spicy.

The person sitting across from her coughed, "I think your definition of 'annoying' is different from mine."

Sakura chuckled, "Oh, I know. In Sasuke-nese, the word annoying is used as a word of endearment because the creator of the language, which is you," She pointed at his with her chopsticks, "is so uptight that he cannot utter anything more affectionate."

He gave her a dead-panned look; "Cheeky."

"Oh, That's a style of underwear. I have a few pairs." Sakura commented, in between fits of giggles.

Suddenly, an evil glint appeared in the Uchiha's onyx orbs. "I wouldn't know even if I had the chance to _stare_ at your underwear, Sa-Ku-Ra. I'd be too focused on the prize underneath."

His retort turned the said woman bright pink.

"W-what-" She stuttered, staring intently at her food.

Sasuke smirked sexily, getting up from his seat, he walked to Sakura's. "You won't even _want _underwear if I see you in yours. You'd be _begging _me to take. It. Off." He articulated sensually, nibbling her ear.

Snapping out of her hazy, fangirl-ish trance, the same glint appeared in her emerald orbs. Turning towards the Uchiha, she licked her lips slowly.

Onyx orbs followed the movement, liking the way her lips swelled from the hot tuna in their meal. The meal that has been long forgotten.

"Well, Sa-su-ke-kun," She pulled his face closer to hers, making eye contact, "how about we test this _theory _of yours?" She ran her hand through his soft tresses, making him growl.

Right when their lips made contact, the phone rang; ruining the moment.

Sasuke went to answer the phone and Sakura was left to think about the brief kiss they just shared.

_It's because of the spicy tuna. Yeah, that's why my lips are tingling from the short contact we had. _Despite her attempts at reasoning, she knew that the tuna was not the cause of the fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

-x-x-x-

"Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan! Are you up yet?"

The yelling pulled the said individuals from their sleep.

"Wha?" Hardly the morning person, Sakura groggily looked around, whereas Sasuke, very much the semi-morning person, jumped from his spot on the couch, grabbing the closest thing to his person. In this case, a remote control.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were planning on doing with a _remote_, idiot."

The commenter walked towards his younger brother, patting him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun!" He turned towards the, still, yelling voice of his mother's; not in the slightest way prepared for her hyper persona so early on in the day.

The Uchiha matriarch gasped, "Why are you and Sakura-chan sleeping on the _couch_? She's _pregnant!_" She said the word 'couch' as if the black leather piece of furniture were poison.

Sakura, who finally snapped out of her disoriented state, answered for him; "Good morning Mikoto-san," She yawned, "Don't scream at Sasuke-kun, it was my fault we are on the couch."

Mikoto glared at her younger son, "Sasuke-kun, I did not raise you like this. Making another person take the blame is hardly chivalrous." She turned to Sakura, "You don't have to lie if it really was his fault sweetie."

Sakura smiled, "It really was my fault though, I really wanted to watch this movie on T.V. last night and begged Sasuke-kun to keep me company. I guess we fell asleep." She answered, laughing sheepishly.

After the brief kiss last night, the two awkwardly finished their takeout and got ready for bed. While Sasuke was showering, Sakura was lazily flipping through channels on the T.V. When a particular title appeared, her eyes widened excitedly; it was the movie she'd been waiting to watch for the longest time.

Sasuke, who chose then to enter the living room, was dragged into watching the movie with her.

Mikoto giggled, "That's so _cute!" _She grabbed her younger son's hands, "You guys are just _too cute!"_

"What happened to your ankle?"

Itachi's question made Mikoto drop Sasuke's hand and run to Sakura's side.

"What _Happened!" _

Sakura scratched the back of her head, face pink.

"She, being the klutz that she is, tripped." Sasuke answered, walking up to the three figures on his couch.

"Where were _you_ when she tripped, Sasuke-kun? What type of _person are you_?" His mother exclaimed.

Sasuke barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "Mom-"

Without letting his younger sibling finish, Itachi smirked, "Want to go out for breakfast, Little bro?"

"Shut up Wea-" Before he could say another word, Sakura pulled his arm and pointed towards his room, "I'm hungry, lets go get ready before the baby and I starve." She joked, "Mikoto-san, Itachi-san we will be right out."

Sasuke sighed, earning a light slap from the pink haired woman to his right.

"Help me." She demanded, pointing to her casted foot.

In the bedroom, Sakura sighed, "You know Sasuke-kun, your plan wasn't thought out all that greatly."

Said person raised an eyebrow while choosing his day's attire.

"Think about it, if we didn't fall asleep on the couch last night, your mother and brother would have found us in different rooms. What kind of couple, who are expecting, sleeps in _different rooms_? Hell, I wouldn't even _be _at your house if I didn't hurt my leg."

She spoke truth, not wanting to admit defeat, he stepped towards the pinkette, "That's why I asked you to stay with me." He winged.

Knowing he was making things up, she smirked, "I thought it was because I was crippled? Admit it Sasuke-kun, that was a close call."

A dark eyebrow twitched, "You're annoying." Without another word he stormed into the bathroom; annoyed that he didn't catch what she caught.

-x-x-x-

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan! You two should come over this weekend, your father, brother, and I are planning to go to the beach so everyone can get some needed Sun proteins!" Mikoto explained excitedly; deliberately using 'sun proteins' to lighten the mood.

Sakura smiled while making eye contact with the closest Uchiha, who signaled he did not want to spend a weekend with his crazy brother, psychotic mother and annoyed father.

"Actually, mother, we can't, Sakura and I were planning on redecorating the house. She keeps complaining that it's _boring _and _dead._" Sasuke lied.

The pinkette slapped his arm, earning her a glare. Tuning the 'threatening' stare out, she turned towards the older woman; "He's lying, I didn't say it was _boring and dead,_" She imitated, "I said it was depressing and I want to baby-proof the depressing place before I get too lazy or pregnant."

"Oh, Sakura-chan, if you're ever feeling tired or anything just get Sasuke to do it. Not that I need to tell you that, I'm sure you already know." Mikoto remarked.

At that, emerald orbs turned towards onyx before turning back to the Uchiha matriarch with an eerie smile, "Thank you, did you hear that Sasuke-kun. _Anything I want._"

Said man grimaced before nodding; not wanting to be on anyone's bad side.

Itachi smirked before mouthing to his 'foolish little brother' one word: _whipped. _

Ignoring the older man's unnecessary comment, he turned to his mother before asking, "Mom, what were you guys doing at the house so early? How did you _get in?_"

Onyx orbs met their equally dark counterparts.

"I'm your mother, I have my ways." She smiled 'innocently.'

Itachi gave another smirk, "I'd be careful if I were you, Little bro; Mom's going to randomly show up a lot now that she knows about her soon-to-be grandchild."

His warning triggered controlled panic in the youngest Uchiha, setting wheels turning with needed planing.

Breakfast continued without further words about the matter, instead, it focused around the pinkette and the baby she was supposedly 'carrying.'

-x-x-x-

"Sleep with me." He said -no- demanded, before sitting down on the couch where the pink haired woman was seated, reading a classic.

The sentence was the only thing he's said since the two got back from breakfast...two hours ago.

"What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You heard me-"

"Yeah, but you said for me to _sleep with you?_" She interrupted, placing her book on the glass coffee table.

"I've been thinking-"

"Oh no, The great Uchiha has been _thinking _everybody! Run away!" The pinkette mocked, annoyed that he decides to ignore her for hours and when she finally accepts the fact and gets into a great book- he interrupts.

Ignoring her sarcastic comment, he continued. "My _mother _is going to come and go as she pleases, whether I want her to or not, and if she finds something wrong with our 'relationship,' everything we've done will go down. The. Drain. So, we have to make this _thing _we have, as believable as possible. Move everything of yours into my room and sleep with me. The room your stuff is in right now will be changed into a nursery and my room will be," He hesitated, not really loving the idea of losing something of his, even if just half, "_Our _room."

All she could do was stare at the man next to her, _ever since we've made this deal, he's given quite a few speeches. _She thought amusedly. _I think he's talked to me more than he has the whole time we've known each other...put together. _

"Fine. On one condition. I get to redecorate."

The Uchiha reluctantly agreed.

The pinkette grinned, jumping off the couch she grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the front door.

"Where the fu-"

"You should stop swearing, when the baby comes and it's first word is a bad one, I will not hesitate to hurt you. By the way, to answer your question, we are going shopping!" She exclaimed.

A groan was heard, followed by the slamming of the front door.

-x-x-x-

"Do you think this crib color will matter if we have a boy? It's really cute." Sakura commented, pointing at the said baby necessity.

"It has flowers and it's pink." The Uchiha stated.

"So? I think we should get it."

"My son _will not _have a pink, flowery crib." He voiced.

"But what if we have a girl? It's fifty-fifty, we should get it." The Pinkette insisted, looking around for a worker.

"No."

She rolled her eyes, spotting an employee, she signaled her over. "Hi, I would like to make an orde-"

"She's lying, we don't want it." Sasuke interrupted.

Emerald orbs formed a glare, "Ex-cuse me! We made a deal Uchiha!" She whispered loudly.

"I will _not _have me _son _laying in _that._" He repeated.

"Who said we were having a boy!" She questioned loudly, annoyed.

"Who said we were having a girl?" He retorted.

The poor employee seem to shrink in her spot, not wanted to be pulled into the argument.

"I. Want. It." The Haruno maiden articulated, clenching her fist in an attempt to not punch the male in front of her.

"I. Said. No."

She growled in frustration, breath coming in short breaths.

"You listen to me Uchiha-" The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her sentence. The ringtone signaled it was from the hospital.

Ignoring the seething Uchiha, she answered her phone; "Doctor Haruno speaking."

She replied with curt nods and affirmatives before shutting her phone.

Turning towards the employee, she smiled brightly. "Never mind, I'll come back another day. Thank you for your time."

With that, she grabbed the few shopping bags that Sasuke actually let her carry and walked out of the store, towards the car followed by a slightly confused raven haired male.

"What the fu-"

"No cursing Uchiha, please just drive me to the hospital. It was Tsunade, everything is set and it's time for the embryo transfer." She explained, buckling up.

Forgetting all about their earlier argument over crib choices, he stuffed all the shopping bags into the mercedes and did as asked. Before long, Sakura was clad in hospital wear, laying on a bed.

Gripping the Uchiha's hand, emerald met onyx; if this step is successful, in nine months the two will be parents to a wonderful healthy baby.

That is, if everything goes as planned.

-x-x-x-

**A/n: I updated! For the ones that have read the old version, yes, I changed well, everything. Hopefully for the better.**

**I hope everyone had a wonder New Years and will follow through on their resolutions ;P **

**I hope you guys review because it will make. my. year.**

**I only got 2 reviews and I'm updating, so one person really does make a difference T.T I'm weak. **

_(Rewritten on January 3rd 2011) _


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I got a new camera, D3100! :D It's a huge improvement from the D3000 that I had before; live viewing, better flash quality, video! I'm excited!

**Note:** Specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is purely bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover, she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: Ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap.**

"What the fu-"

"No cursing Uchiha, please just drive me to the hospital. It was Tsunade, everything is set and it's time for the embryo transfer." She explained, buckling up.

Forgetting all about their earlier argument over crib choices, he stuffed all the shopping bags into the Mercedes and did as asked. Before long, Sakura was clad in hospital wear, laying on a bed.

Gripping the Uchiha's hand, emerald met onyx; if this step is successful, in nine months the two will be parents to a wonderful, healthy baby.

That is, if everything goes as planned.

**.New Chapter.**

A week has passed since the embryo transfer and the fictitious couple has been on edge, anticipating the results. However, waiting for the results is not the only reason for the tense atmosphere.

**Flashback... **

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, no matter how hard you stare, we won't know if I'm pregnant for another few days."

Said male smirked, the thought of a very pregnant pinkette... nice; "Aa,"

But he didn't stop staring.

Sakura groaned, "Stop Staring!"

When the Uchiha did not comply, she made a move to get up. Only to be pulled back onto the couch, well, more like his lap.

The action caught the pinkette by surprise, but before she could inflict pain, Tsunade entered the room.

The transfer was just finished a few hours prior and the two were called into the blond doctor's office for some more briefing about what to expect. More so for Sasuke's sake; Sakura conducted the IVF study personally, therefore, knows the process better than anyone.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Sakura, you should know better, you two are not allowed to have any sort of sexual relationships throughout this process. Any form of sex will tamper with the result of the experiment."

Sakura opened her mouth to explain, but her superior silenced her with a look.

"I know you two are young and want to have sex like rabbits in heat, but, Sakura, you are getting paid to test this out, you cannot do anything that will harm or change the results. After you have the child, you two can procreate the natural way as many times as you want. However," She stared at the two, "For now, No. Sex." She articulated, "Besides, I'm sure it'll strengthen your relationship, people these days think it's all about the sex." Tsunade sighed, _Young Love, nice yet naive. _

By now, Sakura's face was the color of her hair.

Sasuke just kept quiet, amused.

**End Flashback...**

Since then, Sakura made it a point not to initiate any close-to-sex scenarios, knowing deep down that during the take-out dinner episode, that took place earlier in the week, the two would have continued that kiss if the phone hadn't rang. That damn delicious, lip tingling kiss would have, for sure, taken a turn for the worst (_better?). _The whole reason for her getting pregnant would have gone down the drain. _Flushed deep into the ocean somewhere. _

Sasuke entered the house, tossing his briefcase onto the couch uncaringly. Ever since the embryo transfer, Sakura has been avoiding him like the black plague back in the history times. Sleeping on the absolute edge of the bed and only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. 

Just then, the pinkette entered the living room. _Speak of the devil, _he thought.

She walked towards the couch, placed his briefcase on the floor gently before grabbing her novel and walking out.

Onyx orbs narrowed, _the nerve of this woman. _Refusing to let this ridiculous charade she invented continue, he grabs her arm.

When Sakura felt the firm, yet gentle, grip, she gasped, her body somehow wanting more of his touch. _Just a damn touch does this to me, _She though bitterly. During the last few days, she realized how often the two made contact, whether by accident or on purpose, and, now that it's gone, she couldn't help but miss it. The revelation strengthened her resolve to stay away.

"We need to talk." He stated, onyx orbs piercing.

Drowning in his dark, calculative eyes, she had no choice but to nod.

-x-x-x-

The two sat at the dining table, the air so tense a butter knife would be considered too sharp to use.

Sakura fidgeted nervously in her seat across from the emotionless male.

Not being able to take another second, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"You're annoying."

A pink eyebrow twitched.

When more time passed without another word, the twitching intensified.

A dark eyebrow rose, "You should get that twitching checked out." The Uchiha commented, knowing he was annoy her.

That did it, she snapped.

"You listen here, _Uchiha._" She began, standing up and emphasizing 'Uchiha.'

However, before she could finish, he pulled her into a kiss.

Green orbs widened before closing slowly. Onyx orbs followed.

Right when she started returning the contact, he pulled away.

Onyx met emerald, "Don't be annoying and avoid me. Not everything leads to sex, don't be childish." He said, leaving Sakura alone, standing in the dining room, gaping like a fish.

-x-x-x-

"I hate you."

Sasuke looked up from his laptop, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

Sakura repeated her statement, "I hate you."

Realizing she wasn't going to say much else, he returned his gaze to the documents his secretary sent him.

"You think you're so cool, huh Uchiha? Just kissing me and leaving me?" With every question, she took a step closer to him.

She slammed her hand onto his home office's desk, "Well, you're _not_ as cool as you think!"

With that, she turned around and marched out of the room, heading towards their bedroom.

_Che, Annoying. _

-x-x-x-

After his words processed, Sakura's anger skyrocketed. She stomped into his office and gave him a piece of her mind, secretly elated that she no longer has to keep the barrier, that she, herself, created.

Now, she can sleep comfortably and walk around without feeling like a crook.

A smile overtook her features and she settled in her side of the bed, ready to read and drink juice till the wee hours of the night. How exciting.

At least, that was the plan.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke ran into the bedroom after hearing glass shattering. His eyes widened at the sight of red liquid all over Sakura's side of the bed and on the floor.

"S-Sakura?" He asked, not even processing the fact that he, an Uchiha, stuttered.

The only reply was a wrench coming from the bathroom.

Walking towards the gut-spilling sound he found Sakura hunched over the toilet puking her brains out.

Cringing, he stepped closer to brush the pink locks away from her face, anything else and he would be puking right next to her. However, pride can do a lot to a person, so he was safe.

When the vomiting stopped, and stayed stopped, he carefully helped the pinkette up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried something might be wrong. She only nodded warily, not trusting herself to open her mouth.

Groaning, she washed her mouth throughly and made Sasuke practically carry her to bed. However, reaching the bed, the two were met with the sight of red. A lot of it.

"What the fuck is this?" The Uchiha asked before placing her gently on a chair.

Sakura looked away, "I was craving Kool-Aid."

The Uchiha raised a brow.

She gave a weak smile, "It was the baby's fault, don't look at me like that!"

The brow raised higher.

Sakura growled, "I'm. Sorry."

Satisfied, Sasuke went to change the sheets and clean up the mess, secretly amused that the pinkette apologized for something he didn't blame her for.

But she doesn't need to know that.

-x-x-x-

Onyx orbs glued onto a pajama clad stomach.

Sakura groaned, "Are you serious?" She asked, taking her gaze from the book she was reading, "I kind of can't focus on this amazing story with you staring at my stomach. It might blow up."

The Uchiha refused to look away.

"Don't you have something to do? Papers to sign?" She asked, grumpy that the male decided to have another staring contest between him and her abdomen.

"Is it in there?" He asked, the first words he's said in the past hour.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Seeing as I just threw up my breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's safe to say that, yes Sasuke, 'it is in there.'" She imitated.

"You're annoying," He commented, "I don't even sound like that."

Sakura giggled, "Aw, does Sasu-cakes want a hug?" She teased, putting down her novel to give the male the said action.

"So you're pregnant?" He asked, locking his arms around her form.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "If you don't believe me, we can take a pregnancy test tomorrow." She soothed.

He 'hn'ed before letting her go, secretly dissatisfied with the loss of warmth.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke growled, reading the labels of every box in the aisle. When Sakura said 'we can take a pregnancy test tomorrow,' she meant, 'Sasuke will go out and buy the damn test, so she can take it.'

"Annoying." He muttered, deciding to just forget about reading, he snatched a random test and hightailed it out of the pharmacy after he paid. Luckily, the cashier was a male, who looked like he didn't give two fucks about his job. _Good, _he thought, _no rumors will be spread. _

After dropping his wallet and keys on the glass table in the hallway, he walked towards the living room, only to find a pink-haired doctor on the couch, fast asleep.

He sighed, '_Che, annoying.' _

Carefully tucking her in bed, he made his way to the kitchen after placing the pregnancy test on the living room table, ready to indulge in a nice, ripe tomato.

Before his teeth could properly sink into the amazing fruit, his phone rang.

"Hn?" Was his greeting.

"Teme, I have to say, your 'hello's are fucking heavenly."

Said man rolled his eyes, "What do you want dobe?"

Naruto grinned, the smile somehow transferring over the phone, "You're VP called, something went wrong or something like that, but the useless guy couldn't get a hold of you. Apparently, he never thought about _calling._ Jeez and you people call ME a dumbass."

The Uchiha tuned out the rant, "I'll be there in ten." He finished, shutting the phone.

Grabbing a post-it note from the counter, he wrote Sakura a brief note. After moving in, Sakura decided to add a bunch of extra- semi unneeded- stuff all over his house; post it notes, pens, and colorful calenders to name a few.

-x-x-x-

Green orbs groggily scanned the empty room.

"Sasuke-kun?" she croaked, but no reply.

Getting up, she slowly made her way to the kitchen, only to find a green sticky note:

'_Work, be back later. Don't be stupid_.'

She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Has Uchiha Sasuke all over it." She mumbled.

After eating and finding no other form of entertainment, she was on-call and apparently, no one needed saving by a doctor in a cast, she decided to take the pregnancy test. Even though she knew she was pregnant- "Hell-O, She is an OB/GYN."- it couldn't hurt to check.

The 'agonizingly long' five minutes passed and she wasn't surprised to find it positive.

"Well, that was entertaining." She remarked, sarcasm dripping from each letter.

Slumping into the couch was no longer fun, neither was watching T.V. or reading, so the young doctor decided to go visit her mother. "It's been a while anyway." She noted.

Driving was not an option, her car was stick shift and that is impossible to do with a cast on, so she opted for a nice, little bus ride.

Okay, not so nice: there was a crying kid in front of her, old ladies gossiping right next to her, and a weird guy behind her, not the epitome of nice at all. When her station arrived, she sprinted out of there, not daring to look back at the hellhole in bus form. _Definitely making Sasuke pick me up, _She promised while entering the hospital.

-x-x-x- 

A quiet sigh bounced off the glass walls of the office, Uchiha Sasuke sat behind towers of paper work regarding a problematic contract with another company. As the head of Uchiha corp., the male is in charge of all legal dealings, merges, companies, etc. The only other people who have control, with their own companies merging with his, are three, well-selected, smart, and reliable, men who the Uchiha grew up with. The team of four, as they use to promise, 'rule the business empire with an iron fist.'

Unfortunately, although Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto (hard to believe even for the Uchiha) always complete the task 110%, Uchiha Sasuke is anal. Therefore, he put it upon himself to check every last miniscule detail for everything. Also, his VP was a dainty man that his parents insist he keep. Usually, all the work is okay, more than okay seeing as he had nothing else to do. However, with a particular pink-haired woman on his mind 27/7 lately, it has been hard for the Raven haired man to concentrate.

The thought of not being able to focus was making the Uchiha even more unfocused.

Glancing at his watch, he groaned; it was only one-thirty. He has only been in the office for an hour and it already seems like _days._

Growling, he signed another document after throughly analyzing the pages.

"Fuck This." He muttered, dropping his pen. _More like 'fuck Sakura,' _his mind seemed to state, _In more ways than one_. The Uchiha rolled his eyes at his mind's uncensored thoughts, knowing deep down that that was exactly what he wanted to do.

Since the first day Naruto introduced him to the Pinkette, back in their college years, the Uchiha has always had this _want _for her. Nothing he couldn't handle, the two of them barely hung out unless the blonde decided to have a group outing and he always had _other kinds _of girls to quench his lust. But lately, he couldn't stop himself from _doing things_; Kissing her, touching her, his body did it without his mind's consent and even though it should annoy him to no end, He. Sort of, kind of. _Enjoyed _it.

Onyx orbs found their way to the silver watch: One thirty-three.

"It's gonna be a fucking long day." He concluded.

In another part of town, Sakura was having a, rather animated, conversation with her bedridden mother.

"You can tell me the truth sweetie, I won't be mad." Himeko soothed.

Sakura smiled, "What are you talking about mother?"

The older Haruno grinned, "Overheard the nurses saying that you met a transgender male-turn-female and the two of you hit it off, resulting you as his/her baby mama."

Sakura gawked at her mother's use of language and ridiculous story. "Mom! First of all, that is not humanly possible, if this person was turned into a female, all unused sperm cells should have been discarded or dealt with during the surgery. Secondly, why would you even _believe _that?"

Himeko burst out in pure, uncontrollable laughter, speaking in between her fits of hysteria; "I'm Kidding."

Emerald orbs kept their glare until the happiness spread from her mother to her and a smile broke out.

After the patient calmed down, emerald met emerald, "But are you seriously pregnant?"

Sakura looked away, mentally preparing herself to drop the baby bomb.

Sighing, _it's now or never, _she thought.

Making eye contact she said it: "Yes, mom, I am."

When the said woman grinned, Sakura released the breath she never realize she held.

"Was it that fellow you came in with the other time? The hot one?"

Sakura choked, "Y-You mean Sasuke?"

Himeko's grin widened, "It is him! Was he good in bed? How many times did you guys try?"

Sakura's cheeks overpowered her hair color by a landslide.

"M-mom!"

The older Haruno chuckled, "I'm just kidding Sweetie, I think this is fantastic; I've always wanted a grandchild. Preferable seven, but you and Sasuke can have them one at a time. No rush."

Emerald orbs widened, "S-Seven?" She asked, hoping she heard wrong.

Himeko giggled, "Okay, okay, four then."

Before her daughter could reply, a nurse entered the room claiming that Tsunade needed the young doctor for something important.

Nodding, Sakura turned to her mother for a kiss and soft goodbye with a promise to be back soon.

-x-x-x-

"You needed me?"

Tsunade looked up from her clipboard, seeing pink, she smiled.

"Ah, yes. I heard you were in, so I decided to just run some tests to see if everything is running smoothly." The blonde explained.

Sakura smiled; "I've had some symptoms recently and I took a home pregnancy test to verify: I'm pregnant."

The older woman grinned; "Perfect. Now, we have to do some more verifying." She stated.

Since Sakura is the 'guinea pig' for the new IVF, various test are needed to make sure the zygote is in good condition and health. This serves as a base for paper work, proof, reliability, and such for the International Health Bureau.

The pinkette nodded, knowing what to expect.

A blonde eyebrow raises, "Where's that Uchiha brat?" She asks.

Sakura chuckles, "He had to do some work at the office, so I came to visit my mother. I guess he should be here shouldn't he?" She asked sheepishly.

Tsunade nodded, the contract to this experiment stated that, if applicable, both sex cell donors are to be present in any interactions regarding the child.

Sakura scratched her head before sitting down, mentally scolding herself for forgeting about the Uchiha. '_He's going to be kind of mad that I took the test without him,'_ she noted.

Tsunade gave her student a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in her office before sitting back down and picking up the phone to dial a specific Raven-haired man.

Sakura gave her thanks before taking a big gulp of water, realizing she was thirstier than she thought.

Suddenly, a phone was thrust in her hands.

This resulted in a whole explanation by the doctor to her child's father while choking on her water.

-x-x-x-

The ringtone rang in the quiet office, reaching for his cell, Sasuke answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Sasuke-Kun?" The caller asked, knowing the voice, onyx orbs widened.

"Hn?"

The caller giggled, "I miss you." She says in her attempt at a sensual voice.

"What do you want?" The Uchiha asked, annoyed.

"_You._"

He rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, I'm busy." With that he hung up on the caller, mad that he even dealt with her that long. It was ten seconds he won't be getting back.

The same ringtone rang again.

Throughly pissed, he picked up his phone and without letting the caller say a word, he tells them to 'fuck off.'

The person, however, didn't and the voice made onyx orbs widen again, except, this time, for a totally different reason.

"Sakura?" He asked, worried and guilty for answering in such a manner.

The said woman was explaining something while coughing. The only words he heard clearly were 'I'm,' 'at,' 'hospital,' and 'come.'

Piecing the pieces, he dropped the phone, grabbed his keys and rushed out of the office, ordering his VP to take over.

Apparently, Sakura was in trouble and he wasn't there for her. The Uchiha cursed at his stupidity, not caring that he just ditched work.

Kiba stared at his boss and friend's retreating figured, shocked.

"That was so not fucking Sasuke. _That _was a clone." He concluded, proud he figured out the idea so easily.

-x-x-x-

Rushing towards the front desk, the Uchiha commanded for Sakura's room, scaring the poor nurse.

Tsunade butted in, saving the new employee. "She's in the same room as last time." She answers, pointing towards said direction, "I'll be there in a second."

The Uchiha nodded, trying not to run to the pinkette's room.

Entering his destination, he found the woman who has been on his mind too much lately, on the hospital bed, in the unflattering backless gowns.

The only thing was, she looked perfectly fine. Happy in fact.

Onyx orbs hardened. "You're not dying." He stated.

Emerald orbs crinkled, "You make it sound like a _bad _thing, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied while motioning him over. He did.

"You sounding like you were fucking dying on the phone."

At that, Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I was kind of choking on water because Tsunade-shishou practically threw the phone to me without letting me swallow my drink." She explained.

Inwardly, the Uchiha sweat-dropped at the dumb misunderstanding. He tended to expect the worse and this situation was no different. He was, honestly, worried sick about the pinkette, not even realizing that the baby was not even a thought, nor were his parents or the company.

-x-x-x-

A/n: Phew, Another chapter finishioso! (My spanish consists of adding an 'o' at the end of every word haha).

Please do review, It really does inspire me to write.

(_rewritten on January 28th 2011)_


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: I advise anyone who has a work phobia to never (ever, ever) take AP Biology, Not. Fun. -_-

**Note:** Specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is purely bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover...she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: Ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap.**

Entering his destination, he found the woman who has been on his mind too much lately, on the hospital bed, in the unflattering backless gowns.

The only thing was, she looked perfectly fine. Happy, in fact.

Onyx orbs hardened. "You're not dying." He stated.

Emerald orbs crinkled, "You make it sound like a _bad _thing, Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied while motioning him over. He did.

"You sounding like you were fucking dying on the phone."

At that, Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I was kind of choking on water because Tsunade-shishou practically threw the phone to me without letting me swallow my drink." She explained.

Inwardly, the Uchiha sweat-dropped at the dumb misunderstanding. He tended to expect the worse and this situation was no different. He was, honestly, worried sick about the pinkette, not even realizing that the baby was not even a thought, nor were his parents or the company.

**.End Recap.**

Life sucked balls.

Sasuke sat on the uncomfortable hospital chair in the obnoxiously bright hallway of the emergency ward.

Sakura, a heaping mess to his left.

After the initial joy of the news -pure excitement from the pinkette and contained glee from the Uchiha- the former demanded he meet her mother as 'Sasuke, the father of my child' instead of just plain old 'Sasuke.'

That was where things started to get dirty (Life is such a slut; it sucks so much balls).

When the two entered the hall where the older Haruno was staying, nurses and doctors were rushing a patient towards the ER. A soon-to-be-grandma patient, to be specific.

Sakura, as a doctor, was use to the chaos and knew how to take charge of any situation. However, when it came to her own mother, control was tossed out the window; she immediately ran after the medical staff, trying to figure out what was happening.

_That _was when things got nasty.

There was screaming and sobbing and _tears. _

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't do _tears. _

_Ever. _

The crying started four hours ago, when _Tsunade_, the head doctor, was called to _personally _attend to the surgery.

Four hours of _crying_.

That was when 'oh fuck' became the only word in Sasuke's dictionary, forget his 'hn's and 'Aa's.

Not that he had no feelings, Himeko Haruno looked like an amazing person (one who reminded him a lot of his own mother) and her being sent to the ER wasn't good. He _cared, _the older woman _was _his child's mother's mom, so he cared. However, with Sakura's mother in the emergency room, his child's mother (which is Sakura) is possibly giving herself a depression-induced illness that might kill said child.

Safe to say, Uchiha Sasuke isn't very happy.

He might actually even be _w-wo-worried._

Shit, he couldn't even _think _the damn word without grimacing.

"Uchiha."

His name snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was Tsunade. A very blood stained Tsunade.

Said man raised an eyebrow, relieved that Sakura was too depressed and worried to even notice her mentor.

She returned the gesture with a hand signal telling him to follow her.

He did.

"I need you to take her home."

The Uchiha stared at the woman; asking her to explain.

Tsunade growled, "Sakura is in no condition to be in this situation. It's heartless, but her being in the emotional state she is in right now will, without a doubt, tamper with the results of the IVF test. Also, the baby _and _Sakura can be in danger if she continues the way she is." Without letting him say a word, she continued, "Her mother isn't doing the best, but she is not dead. However, I need you to keep Sakura away for now, she shouldn't be dealing with this. Especially when pregnant. Now, I need to get back in there, and if I, or anyone else, sees that Sakura is still in the hallway, you will be in a lot of trouble Uchiha."

Listening to the doctor's speech, Sasuke was surprised by the emotions that were appearing; he was worried and _nervous. _

What has this world come to? This was crazy; Uchiha Sasuke? Worried? _And _nervous?

God Damn. 

Running a hand through his raven locks, the Uchiha groaned. He was feeling emotions and feelings that didn't appear when his _own father _was in the hospital.

_Oh, fuck. _

-x-x-x-

Safe to say, getting Sakura to leave the hospital was not an easy task.

It involved a lot of yelling and meltdowns and

_more _tears.

By the time he finally got her into the car, Uchiha Sasuke had reached his annual _life_-quota and was frustrated.

Very, very frustrated.

Luckily, a few minutes into the drive, Sakura's system finally shut down and she was fast asleep, leaving him to his much needed silence.

Arriving home, he unlocked the door and carried the pinkette in, placing her in their bed carefully.

It's weird;

A week or two into their charade and sharing isn't that hard to do anymore.

Before, if a chick even touched his stuff, they'd be out the door, sex or no sex.

Now?

_I don't even want to think about it. _He thought, shaking his head.

Doing as he thought, Sasuke entered his office and picked up his phone; he did leave his office rather abruptly.

"Hello there! My name is Rock Lee, thank you, youthful stranger, for calling Uchiha Corp.! How may I help your youthful soul today?" Greeted a hyperactive Lee.

The Uchiha growl, what _idiot _puts Rock Lee even remotely _near _a phone? _Especially _HIS office phone? Where the fuck was his secretary?

_Fuck, I bet we lost a shit load of clients. _Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Lee, why are you answering the phone? Where's Tenten?"

Said man gasped, "Uchiha-san?" He yelled, "My! I heard from Kiba-san that your clone ran out of the office, can you tell me where I can get a clone myself?"

The initial reaction was not pleasant, it was a mixture of a shiver and a twitch.

_Two _Rock Lees? Hell would be more pleasant.

Ignoring the weird man, Sasuke asked again, "Where is Tenten?"

"Tenten? Oh! She went to the ladies room! Her youthful bladder must have needed a break!" He exclaimed.

Just then, some shuffling was heard over the phone, before a new voice was heard.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, this is Uchiha Corp. how may I be of assistance today?"

Sasuke sighed, it was Tenten.

Thank God.

"Tenten."

His voice earned a gasp from the other line.

"S-Sasuke? I can explain!"

It sounded like she was getting on her knees.

Rolling his eyes at her dramatic-ness, he moved on, giving her a set of instructions for the remainder of the day, emphasizing on his _dislike _for the 'youthful' green-clad male to answer, or be anywhere near, the phone.

After receiving various reassurances from the brown-haired female, he hung up.

Checking the clock, it read 7:30.

He was at the hospital for a good four hours.

_THAT is a shit load of crying. _He thought, shaking his head.

-x-x-x-

The steady beeping of the patient's heart monitor was the only sound in the dark hospital room.

Tsunade sighed, _twelve hours. _

She was in surgery for twelve straight hours, thankfully, those long hours did not go to waste.

Himeko Haruno was out of the Danger's grasp. However, she will be under tight medical surveillance.

Anything that can go wrong, will, definitely, go wrong.

Tsunade checked the patient's conditions one last time, before exiting quietly.

They did all that they could without putting too much pressure on the Haruno's body. It was a risky surgery; almost all medications used were still under development and weren't approved by the board yet.

Tsunade sighed; the situation was so bad that they were practically _forced _to use the meds. Hopefully, the side-effects will not be life-altering.

Outside, Shizune waited with a cup of hot coffee.

"She's stable." The head doctor stated.

Shizune sighed, "Thank God. Should we call Sakura-san and let her know?"

Tsunade took a glanced at the clock before shaking her head, "No, We'll tell her later, it's two in the morning, she and the baby needs rest." She chuckled, "I'm sure that Uchiha brat needs some sleep too."

-x-x-x-

Sleep seemed impossible to achieve.

Onyx orbs stared at the clock; 1:30.

_Fantastic. _He thought sarcastically, _I've been in bed for almost two and a half hours. _

He was tired.

However, the body next to him just wouldn't let him sleep; Sakura kept turning and whimpering in her sleep, probably an unpleasant dream. However, waking her would only cause more trouble, she will most likely insist she wait at the hospital for news about her mother and with Tsunade there, that was a big no-no for Sasuke.

So, Sasuke has to deal with the tossing and the turning and the shuffling of the sheets and the whimpers.

Despite his attempt to deal with said happenings, Uchihas had very little patience, especially with all that occurred in the day.

Yet another whimpered escaped the pregnant female's mouth.

Accompanied by a toss and a turn.

'_That's it.' _

He grabbed the pinkette's sleeping form, halting all movement.

Counting to ten, there was still no moving from the figure in his arms.

Glad that he might have a chance at some shut-eye, he adjusted his arms to a more comfortable position around her waist and relaxed.

Well, as relaxed as life allowed him to be.

-x-x-x-

The next couple of days passed in a blur.

A lot occurred within the last week and the Uchiha took this time to sort everything out; with the amount of work from the company and the amount of attention Sakura needed, Sasuke was under a lot of stress.

Luckily, his mother was a step ahead and had sent his older brother to the rescue- although the younger Uchiha will die before admitting he thought his brother as a 'savior.'

**.Flashback.**

A kurt knock echoed and bounced against the walls in the quiet house.

Carefully unwrapping his arms from the pinkette's form (waking her up was equivalent to suicide), Sasuke slowly trudged to the front door, cursing the stranger that woke him up in various languages.

He had barely slept due to Sakura's tossing and now _this? _

'God must be having a fucking blast messing with my life,' he thought bitterly.

Opening the door, Onyx orbs met its brotherly counterparts.

"Hello there, darling brother."

Said brother growled, "Itachi, why the fuck are you here so early?"

The older Uchiha ignored him and walked into the house, "Haven't you heard?" He asked.

Without letting Sasuke answer, he continued, "The early bird gets the worm."

Chuckling at his own rely, he sat down on the black leather couch.

"So where is that beauty with the angelic voice?"

Sasuke's growl intensified, somehow, the long-haired Uchiha's question annoyed him.

"Her name is _Sakura. _What do you want?" He asked, less than nicely.

Itachi chuckled, "Relax little brother, I came to tell you that your workload has been cut significantly."

A dark eyebrow rose in question.

"Father, due to mother's incessant pushing, has assigned me to take care of the company while you attend to Sakura; I have already spoken to the partners and have distributed work amongst the three co-presidents and I, so you don't have to worry."

Rising from the couch, Itachi gave his younger sibling a pat.

"I'll be on my way now, don't get your panties in a bunch, Foolish Little Brother."

With that, Itachi was gone.

Secretly relieved he no longer had so much work, a weight was taken off his shoulder.

He smirked, "Fuckin' Weasel."

**.End Flashback.**

"Are you ready?"

The soft voice snapped him out of his reverie, it was Sakura.

Processing her question, he nodded before getting off the couch; they were visiting Himeko.

Ever since the surgery, the pseudo-couple has been at the hospital quite often. Seeing as Sakura still could not drive with her cast, Sasuke was her 'chauffeur,' much to the said male's annoyance.

Fortunately, Sakura's attitude improved drastically and she was almost entirely back to normal, sans pregnancy hormones.

'_Although the hormones are nearly as bad.' _Sasuke thought bitterly, recalling a particularly bad incident from the other day.

**.Flashback.**

Since 'The Dark Age,' a term Naruto used for Sakura's depressed mood about her mother's state, was over, Sakura decided to spend the day (Tsunade still did not allow her near the hospital, but assured her mother was safe and very much so alive) baby-izing the house.

And of course, Sasuke was her poor victim (not that the Uchiha cared much, he only semi-complained, in his 'Uchiha' way, to keep up the 'douche' image).

"A little more to the right, no, I change my mind, a little more to the _left_. Wait! More to the right, mooore- oops, too much, move a little more back. Sasu-"

The pinkette was cut off by the male.

"Sakura."

She batted her eyelashes and smiled, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

He growled, pointing at the space where the dresser stood, "This is the exact, damn, spot we started."

His only reply was a giggle before she bursted into tears- He never saw it coming.

When he took a step towards her she almost slapped him on the face -"You fucking Asshole! I'm all pregnant and _fat _and you still look so _fucking_ nice and you're COMPLAINING? Go get yourself pregnant, you bastard!"-

With that, she ran out of the soon-to-be nursery.

If one looked very closely, they could see the slight twitch in the Uchiha's right eyebrow.

**.End Flashback. **

"You know, I'm happy you're here."

Glancing quickly at the passenger seat Sasuke raised a brow.

Sakura sighed, "I'm happy you are putting up with me; you drive me places, you cook, you," She paused before continuing, "you give me reason to not worry."

Making a left at the light, Sasuke slowed to a stop outside Himeko's room in the recovery wing.

Turning towards the pregnant pinkette, he gave her a smirk; "I Kind of want you to not be a sap, now go visit your mother."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead and ushered her out, promising to pick her up in an hour.

As he watched her enter the hospital and smiled; _Happy to be here._

-x-x-x-

A/n: So, not a cliffie because of my fail at updating, I figured I won't be such a butt-head and let you guys end with a ...non cliffhanger? :D

I apologize for the lack of updates (I've actually had most of this typed for quite some time).

Thank for the ones who are still with me, -.- I know I'm horrible.

Please leave feedback and comments.

Fav's and Subscriptions are nice as well.

_(Rewritten on May 28, 2011)_


	12. Chapter 12

A/n: Chapter 12...Swag. :) I'm starting to have troubles with this dang story, how pathetic. Here's a fluffy-filler...ish.

**Note:** Specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is purely bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information. Besides, why the hell would anyone use a fan-fiction for valid information!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover...she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: Ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap. **

"You know, I'm happy you're here."

Glancing quickly at the passenger seat, Sasuke raised a brow.

Sakura sighed, "I'm happy you are putting up with me; you drive me places, you cook, you," She paused before continuing, "you give me reason to not worry."

Making a left at the light, Sasuke slowed to a stop outside Himeko's room in the recovery wing.

Turning towards the pregnant pinkette, he gave her a smirk; "I kind of want you to not be a sap, now go visit your mother."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead and ushered her out, promising to pick her up in an hour.

As he watched her enter the hospital, he smiled; _Happy to be here._

**.End Recap. **

"It's uneven."

The Uchiha growled at the pinkette's obvious comment. The two have been working on the house; actually taking the time to baby-proof (down to the T; Sakura even baby proofed the computer desk) and decorating the nursery; and during this time, to put it simply, Sakura has realized that Sasuke is visually challenged.

He could not paint for the life of him and as a result, the walls of the baby's room were, as Sakura so nicely stated, uneven, but boy is _that _an understatement.

Emerald orbs scanned the walls once more before she nodded; "Yup."

Sasuke glared, "'Yup' what?" He asked, annoyed.

She flashed him an award-winning smile, "You suck at this. It's _horrendous_!" She laughed.

His glare hardened, "Why don't _you _give this a try? It's not that fucking easy."

She gave him a pat, making sure to not touch any part of him covered in paint (which was pretty much everywhere), "The fumes are bad for the baby, but we can hire a professional. This place will surely scar our child if it stays the way it is." She gave him a grin before skipping out of the room.

He growled, _I can't believe she's making me do this. _He thought.

Two days ago, Sakura strolled into the living room, where Sasuke was quietly enjoying his T.V. time, and placed a small bottle of paint on his lap.

**Flashback. **

Onyx orbs gave the pinkette a questioning gaze; "Sakura, what is this?"

"Paint." She answered.

He rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock. What's it _for?" _

She smiled, "The Baby's room, now get up. You don't want to paint in _that _do you?" She asked, pointing to his attire. He was still in his button down shirt and slacks.

"What do you mean by 'paint'? I'm not painting jack shit."

"But I want the room to have sentimental value," she whined, gripping his arm lightly.

He growled, "I am not painting anything."

Without another word, or warning for that matter, she threw him '_The Look.' _

The one where her eyes get all round and her cheeks puff out a bit; the one that makes him do whatever the _fuck _she wants him to.

_That _look.

He muttered a 'fuck' before getting off the couch and, what would be _stomping _if he wasn't Sasuke, left the room...to change.

Sakura giggled. _Like a Boss; _She thought, smiling.

Two days and five cans of paint later, the walls looks like a platypus ate and shat on it; there were blotches of heavily-applied paint, spots where too little paint was applied, corners where the paint color didn't even match the rest of the walls.

Sakura doesn't even know how that is possible; they specifically bought the same color paint each time, how some parts of the walls ended up a different color? No one would know.

"Thank God you're not an artist, _blind _people wouldn't even buy your...art. Note that I am using the term 'Art' rather loosely."

Onyx orbs glared at the pregnant female.

"Fuck you."

With that, he left.

**End Flashback. **

Basically, it has been, at least, two days since Sasuke started _painting_; using the action, painting, abstractly; and during that time period Sakura accomplished multiple things; she finished the whole season of two of her favorite shows, painted her nails, finished a stack of overdue paperwork (she was supposed to have turned it in months ago), and got pictures of Sasuke in his paint-stained, miserable life.

_Man, My life is great, _Sakura thought, laughing quietly as she prepared lunch.

"Might as well cheer him up a bit," She commented lightly, placing extra slices of tomatoes into the Uchiha's sandwich.

Stepping into the office, Sakura found said Uchiha sitting on his desk, arms crossed.

If she didn't know better, she would say it looked like he was _sulking. _

_Let's pretend I don't know better. _She thought to herself, entertained by the male's antics.

"Here is lunch, your highness."

Onyx orbs connected with emerald before looking away.

Sakura chuckled, "Cheer up Sasuke-kun, I already called a guy to paint the nursery; you don't have to touch a paintbrush ever again."

Getting no comment from the 'almighty,' Sakura rolled her eyes; "I put in extra tomatoes." She sang.

Still no reaction.

"You should be happy I am giving you tomatoes to begin with, I can assure you the baby is not happy to have to share its favorite yummy fruit."

Earlier in the week Sakura developed a sudden craving for the juicy, red tomatoes hidden by the Uchiha in the back of the refrigerator. Said male was not happy, at all, to have to share his beloved fruits.

**.Flashback.**

"No."

Sakura gave an exasperated growl, "Uchiha Sasuke, Give me the damn tomato!"

Said male gave the shorter person a glare, "No." He repeated.

Emerald orbs narrowed, calculating a scheme to get the crimson fruit from the male's grip.

It was the _last _tomato and she wanted -no, _needed_- it.

"It's two against one, Sasuke. Hand it over."

Another 'no' escaped his lips; though he felt bad for not handing the tomato over, it _is _his favorite fruit; Sakura has had a good _dozen _and he has only had _four_, she's had enough for both the baby _and _her. The fruit in his hand was, rightfully, his. No doubt about it.

With that in mind, he rinsed the tomato quickly, ready to quench his never ending thirst for satisfaction.

Sakura, on the other hand, had other ideas.

Lunging for the fruit, she released a battle cry worthy for war. As an automatic reaction, Sasuke dropped the fruit and caught the pregnant pinkette.

"Are you fucking crazy?" He asked, analyzing the female in his arms for any injuries.

Sakura released a sniffle, "You were going to eat the last tomato." She mumbled, a tear cascading down her porcelain face.

He growled, "That doesn't mean you have to fucking _jump _for it, Idiot. You could have gotten hurt. Don't do something that stupid again, do you hear me?"

She nodded without a word, looking all the accepting and fragile female. However, when emerald orbs met onyx, all that was present was clear, undiluted mischief.

Before he could even _think _the words 'oh shit,' she already had the tomato in her hand, half bitten.

Sakura and Baby-1, Sasuke-0.

"Why do I have a feeling I should get use to this?" He questioned out loud.

**.End Flashback.**

Placing the plate next to him, she began walking out; "You're such a Drama Queen, I hope this baby isn't like its dad."

Right before she reached the door, Sakura turned around and caught sight of the Uchiha's face before he could mask it. He looked absolutely, genuinely insulted.

The _nerve _of this woman! To _blackmail _him into painting their baby's room and then _claim _that HE, _The_ Uchiha Sasuke, is a Drama Queen? Somebody has to be put in their place.

"I hope the baby doesn't inherit its mother's weird hair color, don't you _Pinky?" _

Emerald orbs widened, "You did _not _just call me _Pinky, _Right _Chicken-Ass?" _

Sasuke growled; She called him 'Chicken Ass.'

_It's On. _

Before his retort could come to him, Emerald orbs widened as Sakura hurriedly stumbled towards the door. Forgetting about their dispute, Sasuke followed worriedly.

"Oi, Sakura."

No answer.

Looking through the rooms, he found the Pinkette in one of the guest bathrooms throwing up.

_Great; morning sickness. _Sasuke thought sarcastically, holding pink locks away from the regurgitated food.

Ever since the 'kool-aid' night, Sakura did not have morning sickness...until now.

"This shit should be called 'Mourning sickness,' cause it sure as hell isn't anything like morning where the 'birth of a new day' fucking arrives." Sakura commented dully after rinsing her mouth.

Sasuke stared silently, not trusting himself to say a word, right now, Sakura is a dangerous creature; one wrong word and tears and shit come flying at you.

_Watch out Uchiha. _He mentally warned himself.

Emerald orbs turned towards his figure, "Are you not talking because you're scared I might snap at you?"

He looked away, "Uchihas aren't scared of anything." Was his simple answer.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "And I have magic powers, _bull shit _Sasuke-kun, You have to be scared of something."

"He's actually scared of clowns." Came a third voice.

The pseudo-couple turned towards the figure; emerald orbs brightened, "Mikoto-san!"

Said woman winked, "Sakura-chan! Call me 'mom!'"

Sasuke groaned; his mother has been making constant visits, forcing the two always keep their guards up. If they didn't know better, the couple, themselves, would believe they're a real couple.

"So, why are we in the bathroom talking about fears?" Mikoto asked, tilting her head to the side in question.

Sakura laughed, "I just regurgitated everything I've eaten in the last month." She explained.

Mikoto's eyes brightened, "And Sasuke held your hair right, right?"

Sakura nodded, sweat dropping at the Uchiha matriarch's happiness.

_Considering Sasuke is an emotionally constipated human, I guess she has a right to be happy that her son is showing affection. _She thought, amused.

Sasuke stared at the two, wondering how in the world they are so happily talking about _vomiting. _

"There's something wrong with you guys." He voiced, halting the females' conversation, "You both need help."

Two pairs of eyes darted towards the Uchiha male.

_Oh Shit. _

-x-x-x-

"The dumbass that said women are the weaker sex is a fucking retarded moron."

Naruto sniggered, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Teme."

Sasuke growled, "_You_ try dealing with my mother, it's a fucking nightmare."

Sakura wasn't the evil one in the current situation, granted the Pinkette could be a sadistic psycho when the situation calls for it, however in this case, Uchiha Mikoto, his own _mother,_ is Satan's Spawn. After the Male Uchiha, idiotically, voiced his thoughts on the women's choice of interest, the two females crept towards him in a way that would have, without a doubt, won the horror film Grammy of the year (yes, those three seconds could have out-scared any three hour movie). Sakura gripped his -poor, unfortunate- ear and smiled sweetly, "Honey, I wouldn't say things like that, I might just accidentally slip soap in your soup."

The threat honestly wasn't all that bad, the pregnant female could have easily said something much, _much _worse; like chopping off his -very important- man parts. So, he kept silent, thanking whatever god that was up there.

Then, Mikoto got closer and

Said _nothing. _

The Uchiha matriarch merely smiled and asked Sakura to spend a day out with her, a 'girl's day.'

While the younger woman went to change, Mikoto turned to her son, giving him _the _mother stare; the one that, if she starts counting, three is never, ever to be said because if she does get to that unfortunate number, you'd be the next missing child on the news; that one child who is never found. The exact words coming out of the woman's mouth were, "Sasuke-chan, there is a family gathering soon and I expect you to be there. Do not even try calling in sick because if you do, you will be very sorry. Sakura needs to be formally introduced, we do not want the others to think we've raised our son to sleep around and get random women pregnant without taking responsibility. By the event, you _best _have everything settled; I grown to love Sakura-chan too much for the family to dub her as a whore or gold-digger and I do not want my grandchild to live the life as a _bastard_. Do you understand?"

All the said male could do was nod dumbly, wincing when her mother hissed specific words; moving out of the house and living on his own made him forget how _scary _his mother could be.

After the females left, Sasuke immediately called his best friend (though he would not admit the blonde was anything but annoying if asked); after spending so much time with the pregnant pinkette, he needed some healthy male-bonding.

Currently, the two were waiting for their food at the blonde's ever-favorite Ichiraku as the Uchiha complained about the evil females in his life.

"I would have fucking _died." _The Uchiha explained before taking a bite of ramen noodles.

However, the Uchiha's near-death experience was not the priority in said male's mind, what the problem was the formal introduction of the pinkette; their deal said no such thing about formal introduction to _family,_ Sakura will have to win over the opinions of _Uchihas_. That is like his father times a shit load.

_My life is so fan-fucking-tastic, _He thought sarcastically, envying the blonde's ability to forget about the world when he ate.

-x-x-x-

A/n- :3 I shall say now, before **I **get the tomatoes, that I apologize for the long wait and I hope no one has given up on me (though I highly doubt that people are still with me), so thank you for the ones who are still reading!

Please give feedback, I don't know if this dang story is good or not.

_(Written on August 6, 2011)_


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: 13 is a 'bad luck' number...yes, _that's _the reason why this chapter is so late... yeahhh.

I'm Sorry Guys; school is a pain in the ass...my writing, I'm positive, has been slacking.

Hope everyone has been having happy holidays! : )

**Note:** Specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information. Besides, why the hell would anyone use a fan-fiction for valid information!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover...she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: Ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap.**

After the females left, Sasuke immediately called his best friend (though he would not admit the blonde was anything but annoying if asked); after spending so much time with the pregnant pinkette, he needed some healthy male-bonding.

Currently, the two were waiting for their food at the blonde's ever-favorite Ichiraku as the Uchiha complained about the evil females in his life.

"I would have fucking _died." _The Uchiha explained before taking a bite of ramen noodles.

However, the Uchiha's near-death experience was not the priority in said male's mind, what the problem was the formal introduction of the pinkette; their deal said no such thing about formal introduction to _family,_ Sakura will have to win over the opinions of _Uchihas_. That is like his father times a shit load.

_My life is so fan-fucking-tastic, _He thought sarcastically, envying the blonde's ability to forget about the world when he ate.

**.End Recap.**

"How was it?"

Sakura plopped onto the mattress, "Your mother is crazy, Sasuke; I don't think I've ever been on such an intense _shopping _trip."

The Pinkette spent the day with the Uchiha's mother, initially, she thought it would be nice; browsing and window shopping, but that was definitely _not_ the case. Bags after bags of clothing and other non-necessities were bought, "For my grandbaby." Mikoto reasoned.

"I was going to warn you, but you said, 'yes' to her request before I could say anything." Sasuke claimed, smirking.

Though the male Uchiha seemed relaxed and at ease, his day was not the greatest either; after his mother's _wonderful _threat, he has been plagued with stressful thoughts. Being forced to attend a family gathering means he will need to introduce Sakura.

Sakura, the woman pregnant with his child, but has yet to receive a proposal for marriage; a big no-no in the Uchiha family.

According to his beloved mother, the dreaded meeting is in about two weeks, by then, according to his research, Sakura should be showing, but she can easily conceal the baby-bump. The only problem is the actual Pinkette; their deal never included her being forced to make friends with the rest of his -hard to get along with- family or getting _married. _

Hell, the Uchiha himself didn't even think he was going to be doing anything remotely related to marriage.

_This lie is getting more and more out of hand. _He thought.

"Mikoto bought so much... _crap _for the baby. We won't have to worry about buying _anything _till it's time for college." Sakura commented while changing into her pajamas, successfully snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts.

After various shower incidents, times when either Sasuke or Sakura walks into the other showering (by mistake, or so it is said), the pair no longer cared about the other seeing their body. However, that doesn't mean eyes do not wander.

"Hn."

The Pinkette rolled her eyes, "That was a depressing 'hn,' what got stuck up your ass _now_?" She asked.

Ignoring her obvious reaction-provoking question, Onyx orbs met their emerald counterparts seriously, "We need to talk Sakura."

Said woman sat down slowly, unaccustomed to such a serious response to such a lighthearted question.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke sighed, the woman next to him has been uncharacteristically quiet since he finished explaining the situation and, though he hates to admit it, it was making him nervous.

He explained how the pregnancy should not be announced at the family reunion, only their supposed 'marriage' in an attempt to stop harmful rumors; the Uchiha family, though Sasuke hates to admit, is based heavily on appearances, a very superfluous and superficial clan. If news of the pregnancy came before news of the wedding, there will be a problem from the extended family.

"You know, this whole situation is getting more and more complicated, don't you think?"

Onyx orbs caught glazed emeralds.

He did not reply, just stared.

"But you know what scares me the most?" She asked quietly, "It's getting easier and _easier _to handle."

She inched closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her- an unconscious response.

"Eventually, it's going to get so easy, everything might as well be true. When the baby is born, is it going to believe the lie that it's whole conception was based on? Is that the life we want this baby to live?"

All her questions were rhetorical, used to make a statement: They were in too deep.

Sasuke sighed, he seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"We can st-"

"Stop," she commands softly, preventing him from continuing, "We've come so far, to stop now will only bring us more problems. It's not so bad, Sasuke; there's always a divorce when things die down, marriage isn't set in stone. I mean, we are already having a child together, what's a signed sheet of paper? If anything, this can help us, it's proven that children born into a stable home, one with married parents, will promote learning and prevent possible depression." She continued to reason, more so for her benefit than his, though her speech was soothing him as well, "Besides, this means I get a pretty ring and old ladies won't reprimand me for being pregnant without being married!"

Her last statement triggered something in the Raven-haired male, his hold around her tightened, "I'll make all of this worth it, Sakura. Trust me."

Said woman smiled, snuggling deeper into his arms.

-x-x-x-

"You're fucking with me, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, this blonde is such a _dumbass. _

"Yes, Dobe, I'm fucking with you. What do you think, you moron?"

Naruto held his hands up, "Chill bro, this is all happening so fast!"

Sasuke growled, "You make it sound like I'm asking _you _to marry me, Jesus Christ."

The blonde chuckled, "Sorry Teme, I don't swing that way." That earned him a punch.

A hard one.

"Fuck bro, I was just joking, you ass." Naruto rubbed the newly acquired bump on his head before changing the subject, "How are you going to propose? I didn't even know you and Sakura-chan were so tight; I could have sworn the only reason you acknowledged each other's presence was because I forced you two to hang out with me." He gasped, "Don't tell me you two got drunk and had a onesie!"

The Uchiha gave him a questioning glare, _What the Fuck is a onesie?_

The hyper-active male gave a louder gasp, "You guys _did! _Holy shit, you and Sakura-chan had a one-night stand and she's probably _pregnant. _That's why you're doing all this right? Holy Shit, you _fucked _Sakura-chan! No wonder you left with her that one time at the gym, you sly bastard!"

It's times like these when the Uchiha is glad his office is the only one of four on the highest floor of the building, the blonde moron in front of him was loud as hell.

Sasuke sighed, but said nothing; _he was bound to figure it out anyways. _

"Oh my son of a beaver, God! You aren't denying it Teme! Why aren't you denying it!"

"Shit happens that we don't see coming, now shut up. I need your help."

-x-x-x-

"Mister Takano, remember to relax and take things slow, we don't want anymore accidents. Take this prescription and give it to the pharmacists, okay?"

Said man nodded slowly, Sakura smiled while waving him 'goodbye.'

"Sakura." The Pinkette turned towards her mentor's voice, "Yes, Shishou?"

Tsunade sighed, "Why are you at the hospital? You should be on maternity leave." She stated, taking a seat in front of the pink-haired doctor.

Said doctor's face fell, "I-"

The blonde held up a hand, "Don't, I know what you're going to say; your mother's medical bills can wait Sakura. Right now, you have to worry about this project of yours. For the next eight months, this baby is your job; working at the hospital will tamper with the results, a doctor's stress level tends to be higher than others." She smiled warmly, "Don't stress yourself with this junk, all your patients have already been dealt with. Get lost."

Sakura merely stared at her, eyes glazing over.

"What happened?" The older woman asked, concerned.

Sakura gave a small smile, "These stupid hormones make me cry for everything." She comments, tears falling.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't have any children; from the moment they are conceived they are a pain in the neck."

With that, the blonde doctor left the room, grumbling as she did so.

Sakura got up slowly, taking the gloves off, she walked to her office, making a mental note what she should take home with her, seeing that she is going to be out of commission for quite some time.

-x-x-x-

Sakura released a heavy sigh, after leaving the hospital, she decided to go to the house, just to check how things were going; with her mother in the hospital and her living with Sasuke, the house has seen no action in a long while.

Funny how just a few weeks of living with Sasuke and the house she is paying for isn't even known as _her home, _just 'The house.'

Opening the door to the two story building, emerald orbs met a pile of mail, slipped through the door's mail slot.

Bending down to pick said papers up, all her fingers touched were bills- bills after bills after bills. Medical bills, housing bills, telephone bills, electricity bills. . .

She groaned, not wanting to think about the 'B' word just yet, she stuffed them in her purse and continued her house check-up.

The place was basically the exact way she left it in, _It's such a waste to leave it unoccupied. _She thought sadly, _Mother won't be back for a while and I'm staying with Sasuke. _

Right when she was about to step out of the building, the phone rang. Berating herself for not checking the voice mails, she went to answer the phone, before she could even utter a word, a loud voice was screaming over the machine.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Sakura rolled her eyes, waiting for the person to shut up.

Hearing harsh breathing, Sakura smiled, "Hello to you too Ino-Pig."

Said girl growled at the childhood nickname, "You go M.I.A. on me for I don't know how long, and _that's _the first thing you say?"

Sakura chuckled, "I have this weird thing they call a _cell phone. _Do you own one?"

Ino growled, "Cheeky. Seriously though, where have you been? I heard your mom's in the hospital again and you ran off with _Uchiha Sasuke._"

Pink brows lowered in confusion, "How do you know that I've been with Sasuke?"

The only response was coughing before the blonde changed the subject.

The childhood friends spoke for about fifteen minutes before the blonde's long-time beau, a Nara, came home, in which case Ino got excited and Sakura did not ask any questions- _I wouldn't be surprised if she gets pregnant as well. _She thought, amused.

-x-x-x-

"When I said I needed your help, I knew you were going to be useless, but I didn't think you were going to be _this_ useless."

"Oh cheer up, Chicken-ass, I got us help!"

With those words, Naruto opened the door and in came Yamanaka, soon-to-be-Nara, Ino.

"I have come to save the day!" The new blonde announced; tying an apron around her waist.

"Let's get cookin'!"

Sasuke nodded his head in approval; women belong in the kitchen, _Looks like the Dumbass did something right for once. _

No less than five minutes later, the fire alarm went off.

All the Uchiha could do was slam his head on the counter. _Friggin-A, I thought he was actually going to bring in someone useful... We've gone from _one _dumb blonde, to _two _of them,. Fantastic. _

**In the Mean Time...**

Sakura is idly browsing through outdated magazines in the hospital waiting room; her mother is being given her daily treatment.

When the older Haruno exited the treatment center, seeing her only daughter siting on the chair, her face brightened.

"Sakura!"

Said woman smiled happily, glad her mother is still the same after such demanding treatments.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Oh don't give me those boring-lackluster-crappy questions Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura's smile widened, "I'm doing well too mom, thanks for asking!"

Himeko released a giggle as her daughter pushed her into the hospital room- the one that has become a home-away-from-home of sorts.

"So, what did you do today Honey?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, amused, "So I'm not allowed to ask 'lackluster' questions, but you are?" Not waiting for her mother to reply, she answered the question, "I had a late start, I didn't wake up till almost two in the afternoon. Then, Sasuke and I stopped by to visit the children in the recovery ward before he had to go to work and now I'm here."

Himeko clapped excitedly, "He must be fantastic with the children!"

Sakura laughed, "The kids were ecstatic to see him again, they even let him off the hook for keeping me busy. They really are angels."

**Flashback...**

"Sakura, come Hel-"

The Uchiha wasn't given the chance to complete his cry for help, the children were all over him.

The pink-haired doctor giggled, standing a safe distance away from the miniature mosh pit.

"Did you hear anything Haru?" She asked the two year old in her arms, giving him an exaggerated wink. The brown-haired boy giggled, shaking his head.

Sakura smiled, "Me neither!"

When the children calmed down, Sakura placed Haru on the ground, deeming the environment safe again, Sasuke was sitting on the floor, children sitting in a deformed circle around him.

"Daddy, are you why mommy hasn't come to visit us?" A green-eyed girl asked, reminding Sasuke a whole lot of Sakura.

Emerald orbs soften, before her agreement with Sasuke, she made it a mission to visit the children at least twice a week, but with the recent developments, that mission seemed impossible to achieve.

Sasuke gave the girl a genuine smile, one that made Sakura's heart clench- it was so sweet.

"I forgive you daddy!" A little boy screamed, jumping on the Uchiha's lap.

The other children followed the boy's example, attempting to jump onto his person; issuing another round of violence.

Sakura sighed, jumping into the mass to rescue a poor child.

**End Flashback...**

"That sounds fantastic, Honey!"

Sakura smiled, a tint of sadness present, "They are so great, going through so much and I can't even see them as often as I want to."

"Have you guys come up with names for my grandbaby yet?" She asked, wanting to get her daughter on a happier subject.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "I'm not even _showing _yet, mom."

Himeko brushed her daughter's statement away, "I was thinking of giving him or her an American name, like...Joe. I was watching a movie the other day and that name really caught my attention. Don't you think it's a great name?"

Sakura stared at her mother, amused.

"Joe?" She questioned, "Really?"

Himeko shrugged, "How about Bob?"

...

"John?"

...

"Billy?"

...

"Richard?"

...

**Meanwhile...**

"Holy SHIT! It's moving!"

"Shut the fuck up, Dumbass, it is not!"

Naruto lifted the plate, taking a closer look at the... _cake, _"Bro, it _is_ moving, I'm not fucking with you."

Ino growled, "Shut the hell up Naruto, go set the table and get the fuck out. I'll meet you in the car, you're dropping me off."

The blonde male gave the woman a salut before dashing to the dining table, "Table set, go!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _This is ridiculous. _

Looking around, he turned towards Ino slowly, "Ino," Said woman looked at him,

"Yes?"

"Where's the ring?" He asked slowly.

Blue orbs widened.

"NARUTO!"

Said male suck his head into the kitchen, "You called?"

When asked the same question, he smiled sheepishly, "Didn't you tell me to put it in the cake?"

_Oh Fuck. _

-x-x-x-

Placing the keys on the hall table, Sakura flicked the light on.

"Hello?"

No one answered, _Sasuke must still be at the office, _She thought, tossing her purse onto the couch, she walked into the kitchen.

Entering the said room, she was greeted with a total mess; what looked to be burnt remains of something...alive? Along with various sauces and such were sprawled all over the kitchen counters, walls, island, and floor. The whole place was a mess, except for the trash can and sink- Go figure.

"What the _fuck?" _

"You weren't supposed to see this."

Sakura turned towards the male, "When did you plan on _addressing _this?" She asked, pointing at the kitchen.

The male gave her no answer, merely pushing her towards the dining room.

Emerald orbs met a candle-lit dinner.

She gasped, speechless.

"The cooking attempt did not end well, so I ordered in. It's Pasta." Sasuke explained.

Sakura smiled, sitting down and taking a bite, "My favorite."

The dinner went off without a hitch, then dessert arrived.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"...What is this?"

He took a minute before replying, "Cake."

In front of her was a chocolate cake...?

Sakura looked at the male questioningly, "Is it green?"

He growled, "Just eat it." He demanded, pushing the plate towards her.

"Have you tried it?" She asked, worried that the "cake" might just kill her...and the baby.

Another growl.

"...I think it's moving." She whispered.

"Sakura!" He yelled, exasperated.

Said woman smiled sheepishly, "I have a very light stomach, especially with the baby, I just don't want to get sick, _or die_." She whispered the last two words quickly while making an attempt to get up...and away.

"Please, at least stick your fork in it." He begged.

Sakura shook her head before backing up.

The Uchiha grabbed the cake, stuck his finger into the...mush, and pulled out a silver circle.

Emerald orbs widened.

It was an engagement ring.

"I didn't- you just- I can't-"

Her, what seemed to be the beginning of, sentences were cut short, with a kiss.

"I know you can't say no, but Marry Me?"

She laughed, tears escaping and cascading down her smiling face, giving him another kiss.

"You suck at cooking, so I will only say yes if you never try again."

The Uchiha smirked, "Deal."

And so, Sasuke's efforts did not totally go to waste. Though there is still _lots _of hurdles ahead, some sooner than others, Sakura was happy to receive such a thoughtful, though not well though out seeing as he could not cook to save his life, proposal when she was not expecting one at all.

-x-x-x-

A/n- Happy New Years! I finished right at 11:59!

Sorry for the lack of updates!

_(Rewritten on December 31st 2011) _


	14. Chapter 14

A/n- Does anyone else bomb in Calculus? Because this is the first time math is confusing and I'm really stressed :/

Well, heres another one. Hopefully, with this new year, I will update more than four chapters... (That's just sad).

I hope you guys know the reviews aren't useless because they make me write!

**Note:** Specific medical content in this fan fiction is purely that, fiction. The 'facts' in this story about IVF is bull shit, do your own research for correct and valid information. Besides, why the hell would anyone use a fan-fiction for valid information!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is forced into a marriage with Karin by his father, as a way out, he lies "I already have a lover...she's pregnant," Oh boy, how is the almighty Sasuke going to save himself now? Easy: Ask Haruno Sakura who is in a similar predicament.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Read and R**_E_VI_E_**W**!

Enjoy!

-x-x-x-

**.Recap.**

"I know you can't say no, but Marry Me?"

She laughed, tears escaping and cascading down her smiling face, giving him another kiss.

"You suck at cooking, so I will only say yes if you never try again."

The Uchiha smirked, "Deal."

And so, Sasuke's efforts did not totally go to waste. Though there are still _lots _of hurdles ahead, some sooner than others, Sakura was happy to receive such a thoughtful, though not well thought out seeing as he could not cook to save his life, proposal when she was not expecting one at all.

**.End Recap. **

"How about this one? Do you think it clashes with the hair?"

"Hn."

Sakura growled, "Sasuke!"

After Mikoto found out about the proposal, to which she squealed and clapped excitedly- "My baby is so sweet!"- she automatically asked Sakura to go out shopping for a new dress to wear.

Sensing his, now, fiancee's reluctance, Sasuke decided to cut in and tell his mother he already promised the Pinkette that he would help her find a nice dress. Mikoto took it well, merely grinning and giving the two a wink.

She giggled, followed by a "don't do bad things in the dressing rooms" warning, before skipping away.

Not even staying to see the couple's beat-red faces.

Checking his watch, Sasuke noted it was almost four, "Sakura we've been at the mall for three hours."

Said woman growled, "We would be long gone if you would make an effort and help me choose!"

The raven-haired man stopped himself from rolling his eyes, taking a calming breath, he examined the pile or dresses, picturing each one on the Pinkette.

After a moment's contemplation, he replied, "I like the navy blue one. It's a nice color."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I see what you did there."

Sasuke gave her a questioning look, to which she stated, "You just don't want to wear a light green tie." Motioning to the green dress that the store attendant claimed "brings out your beautiful emerald orbs!"

The Uchiha smirked, "Or a pink one."

-x-x-x-

Sasuke winced as the sounds of breakfast's return into the porcelain bowl.

Today is Judgment Day, also known as the Uchiha family extravaganza, and Sakura's nerves and morning sickness got the best of her.

Of course Sasuke is by her side, holding her hair back and occasionally giving her back a rub.

The event starts at one, the two had three hours to prepare for the battle.

Sakura groaned, flushing the toilet, she leaned against the wall.

"I don't feel good."

Sasuke sighed, "Nap?"

Closing her eyes, Sakura gave a slow nod, anything more and she'd be right by the toilet again.

The Uchiha frowned, she did not look well, at all.

He pushed the worry away, the internet said it was normal for pregnant women to be tired and worn-out, especially if morning sickness hits them hard.

Unfortunately for Sakura, morning sickness came with a _bang._

"I think I'll stay here." She stated, softly.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the bathroom floor Sakura."

With that said, he lifted her up gently and brought her into their room- placing her onto their bed gingerly.

As an afterthought, he moved the trash can right next to the bed.

Just in case.

"If you need anything, just call me."

The door closed.

-x-x-x-

"Mother, she's really sick."

Said woman replied and Sasuke growled in frustration, "This isn't another scheme to get out of the stupid reunion, Sakura is sick, swear to God; she's been throwing up all morning, nothing she eats is staying down, and she hasn't moved in the past hour and a half, she's out."

Catching the time, Sasuke noted there was only another hour before they had to leave the house and Sakura was dead to the world.

"I don't know, do you want me to wake her up and force her to pretend she's alright just so we don't lose face? Because that's ridiculous, I rather everyone talk shit than putting Sakura or our baby in danger."

Mikoto soothed her son, telling him to calm down.

He released a tension-filled breath.

"Forget it mother, I'll see how she's doing in a bit and if it looks like she can handle it, we can show up late."

-x-x-x-

Groaning softly, Sakura opened her eyes, the sickening feeling of throwing up, gone.

Checking the time, she cursed silently; the clock said it was two-thirty, she slept for a good two hours or so...

Right through the start of the Uchiha meeting.

_Great, this is going to be just great... _She though sarcastically.

The door opened slowly, followed by a familiar chicken-assed hairstyle.

Sakura flinched, preparing for the yelling of her life, but nothing came.

Instead the Uchiha actually looked relieved- not angry.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

The Pinkette nodded slowly, giving a smile for reassurance.

"It's late. You should have woken me up, Sasuke-kun."

Said man gave a small smile, "We can always show up fashionably late. No rush."

With that said, he exited the room, allowing time for the out-of-commission doctor to get ready.

"That went well." Sakura said out loud, grabbing a towel for a quick shower.

Within the hour, the two were standing outside "The House," ready and set, hypothetical war paint already applied onto their faces.

Sasuke gave Sakura's hand a reassuring squeeze before guiding her gently into the eye of the storm-

His family.

-x-x-x-

Sakura Haruno really hit it off with the Uchihas- they all adored her, _loved_ her even.

She even received approval from most of the elders, "the apprentice of the great Tsunade who managed to surpass her mentor," she was "deserving of the Uchiha name."- or so they explained.

Point is, Sasuke was a happy man.

The weight was finally off his shoulder, they liked her! His God-awful family actually liked a girl he brought home!

They _liked _her and she hasn't even known them for more than a couple hours!

Mikoto laughed happily, giving her future daughter-in-law an excited hug, "That goodness you made it! I was worried when Sasuke told me you two were going to be late. Are you feeling better honey?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "I'm fine, just the usual... morning predicament." She explained vaguely, not wanting to let slip her delicate state to any curious ears.

The Uchiha matriarch smiled knowingly, she was about to say something when the sound of clinking glass interrupted her.

It was Sasuke.

In other words, it was _time. _

The whole room went quiet, listening intently to the twenty-three year old in the center of the room.

Sakura swallowed nervously, _I think I might be sick. _She thought worriedly.

"Good afternoon everybody, It's good to see everyone nice and well," he began, "I have an important announcement to make."

The room filled with questioned whispers.

"I know you all have noticed that I hardly ever make it to family gatherings, but it just so happened that every time there has been one, someone really close and dear to me has gotten either sick or in trouble. Today, I am here to introduce to you that important someone."

Sasuke signaled Sakura to the center, placing a comforting arm around her waist.

"Uchihas, this is Haruno Sakura, you can blame her for my absences," The room filled with chuckles and approving nods, glad that Sasuke has brought home and introduced such a lovely girl, "She is my world and I am taking this gathering as an opportunity to announce our engagement. To me, she is everything and more."

The news took about two seconds to process before the room was filled with approvals.

When the announcement's excitement calmed, the couple made their way around the room, reintroducing Sakura as a future-Uchiha.

However, one person was not very happy.

Uchiha Sousuke, one of the more power-hungry elders.

The old man growled lowly, this _female _was the reason Sasuke's engagement to Karin did not go through, the Uchiha corp. does not have a bond with that girl's enterprise because of this pink-haired woman.

There's hell to pay; the Uchihas could be even more powerful if the merge with Sound Inc. went trough, the two could have been connected through _marriage. _

Too bad this little girl got in the way, "Well, that's going to change."

-x-x-x-

A couple days later, angry mumbling was heard as a figure stomped down the hall- "That little, pink-haired freak! This stupid _bitch _thinks she can just steal my Sasuke from me! I don't fucking think so!"

The news stations just announced the pending marriage of one Uchiha Sasuke to a "pink-haired beauty who also has brains- a complete package" and Karin. Is. Pissed.

"This Dumbass whore!"

The corridor cleared out, no one wanting to tick off the redhead. After all, her father was their boss, pissing his daughter off was a big 'no-no.'

"Daddy! I want Uchiha Sasuke! He ran off with another chick, but I know for a _fact _that they have never dated! _PLUS, _I bet you she's not even pregnant! They're _lying _to us daddy! She seduced him! And made him think she's pregnant! I swear!"

Said man listened to his 'Princess's rant before angrily standing from his desk chair and promising her former engagement to the Uchiha heir will be back on track. 

Her growls continued, the words spilling out easier and easier- Karin _knows _that no matter what, Sasuke _will _be hers...and no Pink-haired slut-face will get in the way.

-x-x-x-

An uncomfortably cold wave rushed through her body, Sakura shivered.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly- "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow- "And I think you're paranoid; we just went through _the Uchiha's _extended-family, I think we are invincible."

Sakura laughed, "Alright Superman, what do you say we go grab some food- we are hungry." She announced, patting her tummy.

The reunion ended and the couple couldn't wait to get out; they hauled-ass and made it to the 'safety zone' in record time-

The battle against enemy one was won.

Now, it's pregnancy time, also known as, enemy two... to which Sakura challenged with a _"Come at me bro!" _

-x-x-x-

On the other side of town, one angry female cackled evilly while dialing a phone number to a little 'friend' of hers.

Her father got in touch with a certain Uchiha elder and a plan was formed. Karin didn't complain, the scheme seems like _fun. _

The phone rang loudly in the quiet room.

Someone picked up.

"I have a job for you." Karin began, not even bothering with formalities.

The other person replied, before getting cut-off.

"I have the money, I just need you to... set things in motion."

The call ended shortly after.

"Haruno Sakura, you are so_ dead," _

_-x-x-x-_

A/n- ...Hey Y'all. . . Nice weather we're having...eh?

I'm so sorry! It's been like... four months... at this rate... yeahh..

Review? x/ Please?

_(Written on April 25th 2012) _


End file.
